Italian Dance
by Sodenotsuyu
Summary: Ichigo is tired of his home life, so he takes a trip to Italy where he comes across an undeniable treat. The two clash like fire and ice, but Ichigo has to resist since he is in a current relationship- but will it hold with the desire that builds between him and this blue haired man? Yaoi/One-Shot/Humor/Romance/Italian Words/All of that fun stuff.


**Read:**There are some words - a lot of words in Italian. I'm sorry if they are wrong. It was done by a dictionary translator, and we all know how wrong that can be. Anyway this _is_ a oneshot, and I will _not_ be continuing it. There are errors in spelling and structure, but please don't point that out when you comment. I do hope that you **enjoy** it. Lots of Love!

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own bleach.**

**Also: This is nearly_ 25,000_ words...be prepared.**

* * *

**Bella Vero**

* * *

I smiled brightly as I watched people around me move around excitedly. Foreign language met my ears. I saw children running, chasing after each other, and squealing in laughter. "Catch me se è possibile!" The kid in front spoke as he flew past me. I sat at a metal framed table that was shaded by an umbrella that is wide and white. I needed a vacation away from work, family- not that I don't love them, but everyone needs a breather, and my boyfriend of which I have no idea why I'm with. He cheats on me, steals, argues continuously, and he never gives me the time of day, yet he always comes back to me and I always let him back. I need not think of that now. I just wanted to get lost in culture and just enjoy myself to the heights.

I blended in with the bright day. The blazing yellow sun cascaded its glow over the cobblestone paths leaving a nearly blinding glow. The steps leading up to here looked faded away. Coffee stands stood around the area I was in and other little shops, as well as painters. The bright blue sky seemed more luminous than most days, and the air was thick with moisture from the rain earlier, and it smelt of foods, and coffee, also there was an under tone of acrylic. I had a leg crossed over the other and an elbow propped up on the table as I watched everything.

My bright orange locks were shaded by the sun or else my head would look like a brighter beacon than it already was. My white jeans blended with the lighting just like my white button up shirt that was open showing off a baby blue a-shirt. I was sipping on some coffee and finishing a pastry as I saw these women running up the stairs. Their dresses bright with many colors. A few of them were carrying instruments. I sat up further in my seat from my slightly laid back position. One woman started playing a violin, another a guitar, and another maracas. The eight other women started swaying with the tune doing a twist. People around cheered clapping with a beat.

"Dance!" The slick accented word fell from one of the woman's lips. Surprisingly enough the women danced around and started grabbing people from where they were to where they had been, and they started dancing. I nearly choked on my coffee when I was pulled up from behind. I was glad that I the fall for the cup was just four inches from my hand to the table, or else, it would've broke. Not that I would've noticed right away. I stumbled forward, but was turned around quickly to face a very pretty woman with curly brown hair, dark eyes, and a wide smile on her red-red lips. She grabbed my shoulders and started to sway her hips- God, I love Italy.

I moved with her slender body now fading into the dancing crowed. I was passed on from another woman to another, a man at one point, a couple of children- that was fun- and somehow a dog was jumping around me- so I took it as a dog dance. Laughter went around, I couldn't help but smile and lean my head back. My eyes closing to kept the sun out. I swayed to the music not minding the occasional brush of a body against me. When I looked back down I saw people coming up the long steps and seeing us. A few cheered and ran over to join in, a few others though- tourists like me- stopped and enjoyed the show like other tourists. One though caught my eye, as I caught his, he has blue hair and eyes...and shirt, and pants. He was blue! Strangely enough though his hair looked natural. Now that is some genetic mutation. When our eyes met though...it felt odd. It was just a couple of music beats, but it felt like time had slowed down and we were staring at each other for much longer than a brief moment.

_That man, he is beautiful._

I was grabbed by a hand and pulled against a firm, but soft body of a woman dancer. A different one from before. I held her close and moved with the fast jump of the dance. Our hips pressed together and moved together. I twirled her around and pulled her into me before spinning her out and in once again. Her cheerful cry outs told me how gleeful she is, then another man slid in and I was sliding to the side dancing with a child once more then another woman. Spinning away from another dancing partner, my hands were grabbed by the next. I looked up, it was the brilliant blue eyes from before, but just inches away from me. My body automatically moved pushing the beautiful man to dance along. He moved with fluidity meeting my every move without removing his gaze from my own.

The stranger has a straight nose, high cheek bones, a devious grin, sharp-low eyes, a muscular frame, warm beige skin, and a body to drool over. I was bumped from behind, turning my attention for a moment, a kid just bumped me. Grinning a bit to the mother and toddler dancing with each other. _This is great_. Thought as I laughed a bit and looked back to my dance partner. His gaze was so penetrating making my heart nearly beat out of my chest each time. I couldn't think of it that way though- I had enough problems at home. Then again... _What happens in Italy stays in Italy?_ I moved us to a halt as I reached up and gripped the mans stubbly jaw and leaned forward. I only saw those eyes lower on me and his eyes darken. I pressed my lips against the stranger, and nearly given a heart attack, the man- the complete stranger- aggressively kissed back immediately. It was a kiss that seared itself right onto my soul.

It felt so nice, so wonderful, so right. I'm sure many people have something along those thoughts when they come here. My hip was grabbed and pressed against his hard frame. The other large hand went to my neck and curled around it making me kiss him deeper, harder, and kept me from pulling out. If I wasn't already starting to sweat due to the heat, he would be making my body do it. My palms became a bit clammy though, and I could feel the heat pooling to my groin. I pressed against him harder unable to get enough of the feeling. The feeling of his body, his silk lips, the taste of churros, and orange juice.

A sudden break out of clapping pulled me from the moist heat against my mouth. I pulled away and looked around. Everyone was clapping for the women musician and dancers. I joined in the clapping and cheered.

"Bravo, bravo!" I was working on the Italian accent, I was getting it down. A dancer came over, the one with curly hair, to me and leaned close before grabbing my hand and having a pen pulled out from the ruffles of her dress. She wrote down what I expect is her number. "Chiamami." _(call me) _She said in this low sultry voice as the crowed broke apart slowly.

"Quanto forte è la tentazione."_ (how tempting)_ She smile and hummed a bit and leaned up to me before kissing my chin with her red stained lips. She walked away from me with a sway to her hips. I didn't plan on calling her, but I was flattered. Not that I don't like women, I just have a different interest right now. I turned and sat the blue man talking with his- well friends I guess. I don't know. It was clear as day to hear the fluent English with no accent. Got to love Americans. I went over to my table and found my cup flipped over and the coffee on the ground.

"Nessun problema! Qui, un altro drink!"_ (No problem! Here, another drink!)_ A man suddenly said to my left. It was the coffee maker.I took the cup he offered to me, and took it as he took the now empty cup.

"Grazie!" The short man with a thick black beard nodded and winked at me before rubbing his beard. I took the hint and start to rub my chin. I took off some red lipstick as I turned to find the blue man there. "Si?" Asked, he looked at a tall ass man- how I didn't notice before is easily told. I was enthralled by dance and the blue haired beauty.

"You're the one who speaks Italian." The blunet pushed. His voice was absolutely delicious. The tall man chuckled, and the blonde woman with dark skin next to him only smirked lightly. The lanky man drew my attention.

"Uh, conosci la strada per la fontana di trevi?" _(Do you know the road to the Trevi Fountain?)_ His accent was just terrible, but legible. "Si." Gave a slow nod wondering where this was going, but I had an idea. I tried to focus completely on how tall this guy might be. Maybe 7'2?

"Si può essere la nostra guida?"_ (Can you be our guide?)_ I chuckled a bit and shot back the coffee before handing it to the coffee man. He gave a nod to me, I returned it and thanked him. "Si, but I speak English too. So no worries. I'm sure you could find the fountain if you just followed the biggest group of tourist you find." Said with some sarcasm, but was amused nonetheless.

"Hah! Yeah, I know. Let's go- this way, yeah?" The tall man pointed in a direction. "Actually no, it's down the stairs you came up."

"I told you." The woman said holding a map in front of the lanky man who glare at her. "Shut it. It doesn't matter now that we have an Italian guide." I hid a bit of a snort, they thought I was Italian? Well, whatever, I love culture. So I'll take it as a compliment. Besides, I pretty much studied the roads for a year straight before coming here. So I might as well be a well established tour guide. I reached up and grabbed the map. They looked at me and I started tearing it in half.

"This map is useless. When in Italy, you should never use a map. It takes away something authentic exploring the unknown, which is where you'll find the true adventure and culture of Italy. The mysterious thing about travelling Italy is that you will always find your hotel street by the end of the night. If not you're sleeping in somewhere. Stick with me, and you'll have the time of your life. I guess the first stop just has to be that big ol' fountain, but after that- so many possibilities. Come." I turned on my heels and skipped to the stairs and jogged down them. Turning, they were only halfway down.

"Hey, we aren't in no rush." The blue haired man said giving me this sultry look that nearly made my knees buckle. I didn't want to be labeled as cheater, like my boyfriend, but I so wanted to bed that man in blue.

"Then get out of Italy, because you'll be swept off of your feet before you know it. You will take not, you get more out of Italy if you keep up with the beat of it." I turned and grabbed a random woman and twisted her around. She squealed in joy.

"Maggio TI bacio?" (May I kiss you?) Asked with a playful grin. "Si." She whispered and I leaned down pressing my lips against hers. They were soft and plump that melded with mine like marshmallows. They were sweet and gentle. Pulling away she smiled at me.

"_There is no slow pace in this town, no"_ Asked her in her tongue, she smiled and pressed her lean body against my own. "No._ You should come to a party tonight."_

"_Party? Where?"_ She leaned into me and whispered in my ear and giggled when she pulled away and continued walking like she was doing beforehand. I turned with a grin.

"Hey, there's a party tonight. We're invited. Time to see the city of love in action. Come on, keep up now."

"I'm sensing that the kiss you two shared wasn't anything to him." The tall lanky man said with a chuckle. I didn't hear it though since I was already far ahead of them. They followed with a quicker step in their pace.

"Shut up. It was just a kiss. I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in Italy, people kiss each other repeatedly." We got to the Trevi Fountain in no time at all with the carriage ride that was offered for the pretty lady. They didn't want to do a carriage but they didn't regret it once they saw everything moving around them and they got to take a break and just watch everything. The interaction between people- a couple of fights- and able to just take it all in. They were now around the fountain, the tall man was taking pictures in strange angles- oddly I still didn't know their names, nor do they know mine. It was unimportant though.

I was already in Italy for over a week and I didn't know anyone's name, but I've kissed plenty and joined many in intimate moments of tenderness. Not sex...just personal moments one would usually spend alone or with family, but in Italy, it is like everyone is your family. I held a girl as she cried about her mother's death. I've been in someones kitchen eating with their family like I was apart of it. Whether or not they remember my name is unknown.

"Wow." The blonde said staring at the fountain with wide eyes like I first did when I got here. The majestic never leaves the fountain, even once you skinny dip in it with some random woman and her fiancé. I sank into the crowed of people losing the group I was guiding. I could find them easily- especially with the tall guys height and the guy with the blue hair. It was insanely easy to find them. I watched them marvel at the fountain.

I got out a coin from my pocket and flipped it before looking at a blue head of hair. He parted from the two he was with and was just staring at the fountain appreciating the work of art. I made it behind him with ease- weaving around people is natural for me.

"Bella vero?" The blunet turned around now facing me. "Dude, I speak only one word in Italian, and that is Si." I smiled a bit and chuckled before shaking my head and looking back at him. The topaz eyes were burning into me. I so wanted to kiss those lips again, but anymore than one then I'll feel like I'm cheating on my cheater of a boyfriend. Irony in the making. I couldn't really forget the kiss since it looked like he wanted nothing more to do than kiss me too.

"Si, would be the right answer, Senior. Bella vero? Beautiful, isn't it?" Those amazing blue eyes watched me so closely. "Yes." He replied slowly in a deep gravelly voice. It was like everything around me faded away when I was looking at this stranger. I mean, yeah, he's gorgeous the most beautiful man I have ever seen, but to feel like a cliché story of being breathless seems exaggerated and ridiculous. I brought up the coin I had held in my hand and showed it to him.

"Esprimere un desiderio." He snorted a bit and held up a hand. "I don't believe in making wishes." I grabbed that hand and clasped around hands together, the coin now pressed between his hand and my own. The blunets words died on his lips. "Make a wish." Sliding my hands off of his own hand. He didn't look away from me as he propped the coin on his finger and then flicked it back with this thumb. I saw the coin come between our gaze and go behind him. The sound of water couldn't be heard over the voices of people and music, but I knew it landed in the fountain. I gave a nod and a bit of a grin.

"Good, now that wish will come true before you leave Italy." He gave a low chuckle and leaned down to my level making my air supply seem smaller. "I'll take your word for it."

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we could go to the Colosseum next. Do you know the way to that?" The blonde asked coming out of no where. He looked between the blunet and myself. "Hey, somethin' going on?" I looked at the tall lanky man who was giving this wide grin that was kinda creepy since all of his teeth showed. It reminded me of a piano.

"Yes, I know the way. On the way there will be an adventure to cherish. We're walking!" I said knowing I'd get rejections to it. "No way, it's miles away." The lanky man said. I snorted. "All you Americans can do is complain. You came here to see the sights, no?"

"Well ye-" Started the lanky man. "Then see all of what Italy has to offer. It has more than a fountain and a Colosseum where people fought to live. Take an adventure."

"Hey, I wanna see the sights, but I don't want to do it all walking. You guys do what you want. I'm takin' a fuckin' cab or bus." I watched as the lanky man walked off. He gave a glance to the woman, then just rolled his eyes before continuing on. The three looked back at me.

"Stingy, isn't he? I didn't say we weren't going to stop and have a break. Oh well. First off...Italian pizza. There's a delicious pizza place just a few blocks from here. Let's go. Then you must try the ice cream here. It's magnificent. The flavors will just dance on your taste buds."

"What about Nnoitra?" So that's his name? Interesting. "He might get lost...he will get lost." I turned my head a bit to see the blonde woman who seemed the exact opposite of concerned. "We will find our way to him as he will find his way to us. No one is truly lost here. They are simply just on a journey."

"Man, you really chose an optimistic guide here Grimmjow." The blonde man whispered to the blunet who's name is apparently Grimmjow, which is interesting, I never heard a name like that before. "Yeah, shut up, Shinji." So the tall one is Nnoitra, the blonde guy is Shinji, and startlingly gorgeous blunet is Grimmjow. Now I just need the blonde woman's name.

"Food calls us- and many other stops along the way probably." I jogged out of the crowed getting many snarky remarks from people. I heard the blonde man yell towards me to hold up, but I didn't. I got to this little rental bike shop- the owner out front. He looked at me and smiled brightly. I've seen him many times already...and his fiancée in the fountain. Yes, this is the guy I went skinny dipping with- I'd rather not talk about it since he's two times my age.

"Ah_ my boy, what can I do for you?_" He asked after holding my shoulders and kissing my cheeks, I had returned the motion. "_I need to rent four bikes, senior, for the whole day- possibly into the next morning."_ He lifted his hand.

"_Say no more, you can take these here. Bring them back tomorrow- any time. It is the least I can do for you adding spice to my relationship."_ I felt my face flush a bit as I nodded and gave a pathetic smile. He laughed loudly to the reaction. His wife is, however, my age. I won't say she didn't fondle me during skinny dipping and turn those feelings onto her fiancé that is old enough to be her father. The others finally caught up and breathed out a raspy breath.

"Hey, what the hell?" Grimmjow sneered out. I turned to him and gestured towards the bikes. "I got some easier transportation. It has baskets, so feel free to buy something along the way. We've got to return the bikes tomorrow though. Let's go." I looked towards the man and nodded, it had been returned as I got a bike and sat down on it. I looked back at the others. The woman was taking pictures of the three of us on bikes in front of her. I smiled a bit. She pulled down the camera and stared at me with that blank look. She was missing some form of emotions other than bored.

"Right, everyone ready? Let's g-" "Hey." I looked at the hand that touched my forearm then followed it up to the blue haired owner. "There is no rush." His fingers were as hot as the sun and smooth as silk, yet firm and strong. "Life here is rushed." His fingers slowly ran up my forearm to my bicep. I felt it harder to breathe, it felt like his touch went straight down to my bones. I could feel every movement.

"Try to slow it down then." I leaned towards him. "Impossible. Like I said, before you even know it, you'll be swept off of your feet. There is no stopping it. You just have to keep up." I shrugged his hand off of me and peddled forward. They followed and the ride was slow, but nice. People kept walking out and doing something interesting. Kids ran around happily playing with ribbons and singing. One kid jumped on the back of my bike and balanced before cheering out. I had looked back and saw other kids did that to the other three. I saw the woman smile a bit for the first time. The others were lost in Italy already

"Ah- Grimmjow. There, yes, there. Mh..." I stared at Grimmjow dully. "Try not to break the bike while you put it in the stand." He seemed to give me this heated look. What was that look for? I felt like he just stripped away my clothes with his eyes and violated my body with his intense stare. The other two next to me just shook their heads.

"You can't go anywhere without trying to break something." The woman said in the matter-of-fact tune. "Shut it, Tia." Ah and there is the last name. Shinji, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Tia. Grimmjow got the bike into the "complicated" rack finally and followed us into the parlor. I ordered pizzas and paid, when it came out we enjoyed the freshness of the ingredients and the taste.

"My god this is the best fucking pizza I have ever tasted." Shinji moaned out, Grimmjow groaned next to him in agreement. I smiled. Oh yes, they were going to have a blast with me. It's bad that all I'm thinking about is calling my boyfriend and ending our relationship just so I can jump Grimmjow. I so wanted to do that. I felt like I wouldn't regret it one bit either. Those eyes show wicked promises.

"I love this place!" After pizza they followed me along and got a few trinkets at places we stopped. It was outdoor vendors. It was amazing. We rode the bikes next to a fountain that was surrounded by pillars that were covered in the mossy vines. It was beautiful. So many pictures were taken by Tia and Shinji. I took the camera at one point and started taking pictures of them. Shinji made Grimmjow dance with him. I couldn't help but laugh and take pictures. Grimmjow had hissed at me with a grin and took the camera away. I was breathless, completely breathless, as he ran his finger across my chin.

"Bella vero?" He had asked me in a near whisper. "Si." I had replied being unable to deny any motions Grimmjow had made. What pulled me away from the black hole of a gaze was Shinji taking a picture. The clicking sound made me aware. Parting from that place we soon ended up at the Colosseum.

"What the fuck took you guys so fucking long?" Nnoitra had found us, and he seemed pretty upset. "Well we had some chow, played with some kids, stopped a couple of awesome stores, and enjoyed a fountain ride." It took us three hours to get to this place. Nnoitra was probably here for two and a half hours.

"You ate without me?" Shinji gave a shrug. Nnoitra looked even angrier. "Hey, you shoulda stayed with us instead of parting like that." Grimmjow bit out defending us all. I looked at the lanky man and pointed at him drawing his angry violet gaze to me. "You made your choice, so don't take it out on them. Don't make them your enemies, and don't make me yours either in a foreign country."

"You had it all planned out didn't cha?" I shrugged and leaned back with my arms crossed. " I never said that we wouldn't stop and enjoy the sights. Now, I hope you've learned a lesson. Stay with the group and you won't miss anything. Luckily tonight, we're invited to a party. So don't worry. There is still time to eat amazing food and make unforgettable memories. Let's go! Hey, hitch a ride on top of someones bike." I rode forward and we got to the bike rack and secured the bikes. We went into the Colosseum and roamed. More pictures taken. I smiled in the group photo that was taken. Grimmjow had suddenly pulled me away from his friends and pressed me against one of the many pillars.

"Hey, what is your game? Why are you showing us around? Who are you?" He was suspicious of me? Weird.

"My game is nothing. I am doing it just because I can. I want to. I'm Guardian-well loosely translated anyway. Grimmjow, nice to meet you." I pressed my hand against his waist and slid it up slowly. Those eyes sharpened on me and darkened like sapphires.

"Watch it, I may just make that touch more personal than your willing to go." He murmured pressing his body completely against me. It was firm and absolutely divine. I held a groan when his hips rotated against my own. I felt an impressive sleeping bulge in his pants. I so wanted to just say fuck that other guy and just forget it and have fun to someone who obviously wants me as much as I want him. I cursed to my consciousness. I couldn't cheat on anybody, even if that someone is no better than dirt.

"Sorry." Murmured out unable to speak correctly. I could clearly read disappointment on that face. "Don't get me wrong on that...I just...have somebody else. I'm no cheater, but you tempt me so."

"What happened to being swept away, huh? He obviously didn't do a good enough job if you're here escorting people around Italy." He whispered down in to my ear. I had been very glad that we were out of the view of others. That hot breath made my head tilt to the side showing a weakness of want. A quiet plea of bodily want- desire. Lips were attached to my neck in that next moment. My mind fell nearly completely blank and the sensation of his lips were overwhelming me. Slowly his hips ground against mine rubbing our now rising erections together. I moaned lowly.

"Ah...th-that is completely different." I felt my body stiffen to his hands curling around my ass and yanked bringing me harder against him. He felt so good. "Is it?" He murmured against my skin that was covered in a light sheen of salty sweat.

"Merda..." Grimmjow growled deeply and buried his face further into my neck. "Shit is right." I groaned deeply as he started a rhythm with his hips. A deep flood of desire, want- lust was pulsing through me. I so_ wanted_ this, the guilt was already sitting in with regret as I pushed Grimmjow away. I panted lightly and took a moment to gain some form of composure before I even dared to look into the fiery blue eyes that just made me want to say fuck it all.

"I am not cheating on him. Even if he does deserve it...I'm not that kind of person." I felt that he was upset with that, but it looked like- in those enthralling blue orbs- that I had earned some respect too. People cheat every day, and I have to be the honorable one. I had to keep loyalty when my partner had none- I really should just break it off with that fucker and throw myself into a heated fling to get out there more. I mean I've been with the same guy for...four years now. Off and on that is. We got back together around eight or so times.

"Okay. I can respect that." Grimmjow spoke with his hands raising up as a sign of surrender. I bit my lip hard and gave out a gruff sigh. "Damn it, why couldn't I be a cheater like that prick." Griped out to myself mostly as I turned around from the pillar and jogged down the steps to get back with the others.

"This is amazing!" Shinji yelled with his arms spread open wide like an eagle. Tia took a picture as Nnoitra tried to spot ancient blood on pillars below. I looked back up to the pillars above and saw Grimmjow staring at me with this analytical gaze. Sighing a bit once again, I turned to the others and shoved my hands into the back of my jean pockets. Grimmjow's touch still lingered on me, and it tingled. I could feel from the very gentle breeze a sheen of saliva on my neck. _This sucks, but two wrongs don't make a right._

"Hey guide, where to next?" That Tia chick seriously has limited emotional access. I turned to her and gave a half quirked grin. "Exploring. There are many things to stumble upon till the party tonight. If we're done, let's go!" They followed me back to the bikes- Tia ended up on top of the handle bars of the bike Nnoitra was now riding. I was gathering that they are a couple, and Shinji is single- with the way he looks at some people that is I'm assuming, and Grimmjow was just...staring at me every now and again before just looking around curiously.

"I know a museum close by. That will be fun." Spoke idly as I now peddled down the old beaten stone path. They followed now talking among each other. My mind went to my current boyfriend Sazyel. He's a real piece of work. The only good quality I can think about is that he's incredibly smart. Other than that he's...an asshole from hell with no heart. I mean he's ice-cold and only sees everyone as rats to do experiments on. I've woken up to him poking something in me- I kicked his ass and he never did it again, but the point is he's a freak. He's a cold-hearted freak.

Why was I even with him? Oh yeah...the sex is good, and he isn't bad to look at either, and having a smart conversation with him is easy, and it's nice. Also you think blue is an interesting hair color? His hair color is pink, and it is all natural. Oh how I loathe my undying loyalty and honor at times. It would make my life so much easier of that guy was just out of my life, or at least not my boyfriend. He'd make a great friend- sort of. He'd still try to experiment on me, but I wouldn't be attached to him in the "together" department.

"So beautiful..." Tia said apathetic to the painting she was looking at. I was wondered around till I was away from the group. I stared at the piece I liked. It was just some gladiator outfit. I was fascinated with all the ding marks made by swords and stone- possibly arrows too. The clothes were in shreds, but preserved as much as possible. I just liked staring at it. It was a wonderful piece of Italian history. In the glass reflection I saw a familiar blue head standing next to me a good foot or so away. He was staring at the outfit too, but was leaning towards the glass to see closer.

"So why do you stay with a guy that cheated on you? Once a cheater always a cheater I say." I gave a airy laugh to that. I was just thinking about that a bit ago wasn't I? "The sex is good, he's attractive, and he is smart." Grimmjow seemed to snort at this. I could understand why. "I know. It's shallow, and I can choose better, but I just can't really say no."

"I have all of those attributes." I quirked up a brow and gazed at him from the corner of my eye. He was just staring at the armor- or well, now that I look, he's actually looking at me using the glass as a mirror. "Are you a genius? Because he is-an annoying one too." He straightened his posture and cocked his head to the side finally meeting my gaze without it being through a glass sheet.

"I'm a genius at what I do, and that is computers. I can hack any system in the world and leave no trace of ever being there." I don't think he should beam with pride on that. That is illegal, but I think he's just trying to make a point. Point being: he's smarter than he looks, and I shouldn't underestimate him. I couldn't help but laugh at his pride I had poked at a bit.

"Sorry. All I can do with a computer is turn it on and play tetris or galiga." This made that slight frown on Grimmjow's lips turn upside down in a sexy smirk. "I see the point you're making. Really, I do, but I am not going to call him, and break up just so I can have guilt free sex with you. Even though I admittedly thought of doing that a few times today." Turning on my heels I went to another piece of art, but with a follower on my heels.

"I don't see why you can't do that." I couldn't stop smirking by this point. I was glad it wasn't just my libido suffering. "Because I believe breaking up over the phone is really cold, and besides if I called him now I'd probably be interrupting him either working on some experiment- and he'd get all pissy, or I'd be interrupting him having sex with some random guy I've never met before. Either way I don't want to deal with either. Hence the reason I'm out and about having a relaxing day." Moving around the object, my hand was grabbed, I looked back at Grimmjow. He looked so serious.

"You think he's cheating on you now? Why the fuck would you-" Someone hushed him as they walked by. He sneered at them and then moved closer to me and whispered. "Stay with someone who isn't even trying? He's using you."

"It's just a cycle we go through. It's like a bad habit that you're trying to drop. Kind of like smoking." Explained with a wave of the hand. It was a perfect example really. A person can hate smoking so much, but they still do it, and they can't quit it. They loathe smoking, but just can't shake the habit. Slipping my hand out of his. I walked back around and found the rest of the group.

"Hey, this place is so awesome. What other places do you have up your sleeve?" Shinji asked with a grin. I returned the grin- half pint, and leaned back with my hands on my hips. "Many. Are you ready to get swept away though?" He sighed and leaned towards me with a little grin.

"Yes, sweep me off my feet prince charming." I blinked stupidly to that before chuckling. "Okay then. Let's go." We were soon on the bikes again going around to random places. Authentic stores, trinket shops, and an ice cream place- Nnoitra really enjoyed that more than I had thought anyone could. We got around to going to the small party near the lake on the sand- the beach house they call it. It has thrumming music, tiki lights, banjo drums, strung lights, and a bartender. It really was all you need to have a great night under the stars.

I watched the four of my tourists dance around and get wasted on whatever booze they could get their hands on after the third drink. I nearly chuckled when Tia started to drag Nnoitra away from the crowed. I knew where to find them later at least. In my own little corner of the rocks, hidden from the rest, I nursed my single drink, and just watched everyone with a feeling of content coming over me.

I shook my head a bit when Shinji practically tackled a woman to the ground and sucked her face off. Christ he has had too much to drink, but so has that woman since she's returning the heat to him. I moved from my spot and went down the hill and around the rocks for a bit and got to the watery area that only a couple of tiki lights lit. I sat down next to the water and watched as the moon shone brightly on the surface. I didn't get to relax for long when arms suddenly wrapped around me making nearly jump out of my damn skin.

"_What the hell-_ Grimmjow, you scared me. Oie- what are you doing? How much ave you drank?" Grimmjow was slumped against my back with his arms around me. He grumbled something illegible, and then he chuckled a bit and rubbed his warm nose against the back of my neck.

"I jus' wanna kiss all of yer skin. Mmh." He chuckled again as his lips brushed across the back of my neck. "Grimmjow, go kiss on someone else. I'm sure there are many others that would love that." He grumbled something else I couldn't really make out aside from the words "You." and "No."

"Girmmjow, no." Pushed my elbow back into him making him back off. His lips were just pressed against my neck unmoving. I turned a bit and saw Grimmjow frowning a bit with rosy cheeks and dewy eyes. He was drunker than a skunk on forth of July. "Why not? It's not cheatin' if yer not doin' anythin'. Yer so...stubborn." He had a hiccup in the middle there, and admittedly it was kind of cute. _I'm stubborn? He's the one that is stubborn._

"C'n I hold-hic- you? N-No touchin' just...hold." I think his logic is flawed, but I get his point. I sighed every so slightly and turned back to the water. I wasn't going to say yes, but I wasn't going to say no either. I think he figured that out- I think. Either way though I soon felt the arms back around me, just curled around my shoulders, and draped over my chest. I felt his body against my back, and his legs were curled against mine. Grimmjow was so warm and comfortable.

"Can I kiss you now?" I snorted a bit before being unable to hold in the laugh. I tilted my head back onto my own, and his, shoulder laughing. I felt Grimmjow press the side of his against mine and I heard his light airy laugh. I was oblivious to a picture taking- half naked- Shinji with a girl following close behind him- they left the area though before I could notice them.

"So that's a no...mh damn. Oh...well ti's is good." He murmured against my neck and just started to breathe deeply. I relaxed into the hold when I found he fell asleep rather quickly. I relaxed completely letting sleep take me away.

I woke up to the blazing sun in my eyes. I wasn't the only one groaning in displeasure to the sound. "Turn that fuckin' thing off." Hissed a certain cranky blunet. The idiot obviously didn't know it was the sun, and I couldn't turn it off. t. I kept my eyes closed as raised an arm and patted to the side till I found a face and heard a hiss. I rested my arm down, and there were no complaints. The peaceful sounds of sloshing water met my ears. It was much more soothing than my blaring car alarm sound. I just listened for a bit and didn't dare open my eyes due to the sun being right there being block by my eyelids.

"What time is it?" Grimmjow grumbled quietly obviously still tired. I gave a grunt in response, but I lifted an arm from a sturdy chest and had it over my face before opening- or peeling open my eyes and gazed at the sun just for a moment. I cringed a bit and reclosed my eyes from the wrath of Satan on my poor eye balls. I replaced my arm back onto my brow effectively shadowing my eyes.

"It's early. Are you still drunk?" He gave me a grunt answer in return. I'm guessing that is a no and he's dealing with a hangover at the moment. "Finding the others should be relatively simple- maybe not Shinji, but the other two, yeah. Crap I've got to return those bikes. _This morning is just going further down hill as I speak. Maybe I can ship the bikes in a taxi to where they need to be. Yeah, I'll do that._" I muttered under my breath and hit the taxi number I saved for here. I needed it quite a few times myself.

"Where is Shinji?" Grimmjow was still talking quietly as I sat up- we were...forking. Oh well hell. Sitting up and I looked down at Grimmjow. His arm was covering his eyes completely and his other arm was over his chest where my arm had moved down to- strange I didn't notice.

"He was getting it on with a girl. Maybe he went back to her place, or the hotel your staying at. Either way that is what cellphones are for." He gave another grunt for a response. I stood up and found my glass, empty, from last night. "You stay there, I'll be back." With another grunt from Grimmjow I was off. I returned my cup to the bar- with a thanks from the guy there. I used the phone there and the taxi service answered. I told them the specifics and it was possible to do what I needed. The taxi arrived and I gave the bikes to him after I took the bags out. I walked around and found Nnoitra and Tia in the brush naked. Nice, and classy.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauties. It's a wonderful morning, and you're missing it." Sang out and then dodged a shoe being thrown my way. "Fuck off." Nnoitra hissed and then turned into Tia's bosom more.

"You're in public naked. I suggest you get dressed at least before someone sees you." Tia blinked open her eyes to that one and looked up at me then beyond the bush where you could see structures standing. Without any problems she was up and dressing. Nnoitra on the other hand was groaning and turning onto his back to stop the upchuck.

"There we go. Meet me at the tiki bar when your dressed. I need to drag Grimmjow off of the beach." Tia threw Nnoitra's clothes on his head making him grumble and curse at her. I left the bags there- seeing how it is mostly theirs- and I went back down the hill. To my surprise Grimmjow was up and standing. He was rubbing his stomach though and there was this slightly displeased look on his face.

"You got smashed last night- or early this morning. Either way, I'm surprise you're on your feet right now." Grimmjow looked away from the water to me. I had my hands shoved into my front pocket and- where did my white button up shirt go? Okay, well, that's gone. I was just standing there in my sandy white pants, and a light blue a-shirt.

"I get over things pretty quick. You find Shinji?" I shook my head and he gave a light curse. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's guys can go back to your hotel, clean up, and stuff. There is a taxi waiting for you guys. Nnoitra and Tia are at the tiki bar." Informed and headed back up the hill. Tia and Nnoitra were at the bar, Nnoitra with another drink, but we shoveled off to their hotel. I did indeed find Shinji in his hotel room with two girls sleeping with him. I woke him up with a flash.

"Rise and shine." Shinji blinked open his eyes- the camera blinded him. "Ah crap, you suck...come on. I had a rough night." I looked at the two girls that were completely out of it then to Shinji. "Must of been hard to pleasure two girls at once." He hummed lowly with a grin and blinked open an eye, in pain, he still looked amused. "You have no idea. Keep that photo. I want to remember everything."

"Get up. We're going out to eat. I'm using your shower. You have five minutes to get the girls up and another five to get them out." I spoke as I headed to the bathroom. "Aye, aye, Captain." He replied as I closed the door and undressed before starting the shower. Quickly I got in, bathed, and- gross I know, washed my clothes in the process really quick. I managed to get all of the sand off. I wrung out the clothes in the end and put them on. I walked out of the bathroom with shoes in one hand, socks inside the shoes, and a hand towel in the other drying off my hair.

"Well you're wet." Shinji expressed- the girls were gone surprisingly enough. "And you stink. Better hurry. I know a place that is a hangover cure._ If we don't hurry Nnoitra's just going to get drunk again to bypass a hangover."_ Threw around some Italian as I walked out of his room. I shook a hand through my hair and got out front of the hotel. I found a vendor and got some coffee. I against the archway of the entrance- there are three archways. I leaned against the one that has a tree for shade. I heard unmistakable arguing= it must be them.

With one leg crossed over the other and my free hand in my pocket- I looked up at the four of them coming my way. Nnoitra looked to be arguing with Tia, Shinji was taking my picture for some reason, and Grimmjow looked like he was about to bite Nnoitra's head off with the glare he had on him. The he looked like he was going to eat me when he turned his attention to me.

"Ah, bouna mattina everyone. Nnoitra, you're on vacation- try not to be so grouchy. _When in Rome take advantage of it._ No? Sí, let's get hangover food." Finally Nnoitra stopped biting everyones ear off and he just settled for giving me this blood curdling acidic glare.I could live with that though.

"Good, it's over here- I talked to the driver a while ago. Such luck it is for you that I planned this a bit a go and it just so happens to land on today. You'll love it. Come." They followed me to the bus that was waiting. "Bouna mattina, Seníor." Greeted the driver with, he gave a nod as we came aboard the bus and went up to the top- it was a double decker bus, but a special one. The top has tables and chairs, and a light menu. I sat down at the table and sighed.

"Everything is already made, and warm, but is limited due to the transportation. It is to die for though. I had to make reservations. It's hearty, greasy, yummy food that helps with a hangover, and we get to sight see on top of it all." I said as I looked at the menu. I was willing to try all of it on the menu. I had done this once before, and it was fucking good. Shinji gave a low whistle as he stared at the menu.

"Nice." He said with a grin then looked up to me with his brows scrunching forward. "How much is this bus ride and where are the prices on this menu?" I waved a hand to his slightly concerned question. "You pay for food and the ride when you get on- I already paid, so just order and eat. Enjoy the ride."

"You paid? You paid for all of us? How much was it?" I stared into wide honey brown eyes. I got by quite well on a doctors salary. I was one of the most wanted doctors in my country, so I got paid well to go to many places. What I paid for the bus was nothing. I smirked a bit and turned my attention to the menu. "You can just say grací."

"Thank you..." He muttered with his bug eyed look on me, but hey, Tia also said thank you too. That was nice. Grimmjow had out his cell phone- by the looks of it, and was tapping around on it, so he was ignoring the entire conversation. Nnoitra looked like he was just happy not to pay for it.

"Bouna mattina. I am Raymónd. I will be your server today. What can I get you started with to drink?"

"Coffee." They all said in this synchronized voice. "Sí, four café's, and you, Seníor?" I gave a bit of a nervous grin to the coldness of the group. "_The iced tea please, Raymónd."_ He nodded and walked away.

"Found it." Grimmjow said in a dry tone. Found what? "The bus ride alone is forty american dollars, the meal is another thirty, so for the five of us it is 350 american dollars for this meal and ride." Blue eyes looked over the little screen of his phone to me. Okay they were all looking at me. I was just smiling. Leaning back against the chair having my arms rest on the cushioned leather arms. I had one arm come up and I rested my chin on that one.

"Can't you just say thank you?" Asked genuinely curious if they could. "Yep, I can. Thanks." Nnoitra said shortly and looked back at the menu. I swear Tia just kicked him under the table with the way she jerked and he flinched in the next moment. I sighed every so slightly- I've been doing that a lot as of recent. "Look, it really is no big deal for me. On the income I have, I could do this round about every day for the rest of my life with four others with me."

"What exactly- who exactly are you?" Shinji asked as he pointed an accusing finger at me. Raymónd came back with our drinks and sat them around the table. I thanked him for the tea and took a sip- it was lightly sweetened, and perfect. I waved a hand at them, "It's irrelevant. That's what makes American's American. You don't drop things that don't matter, and you don't pay enough attention to the things that do. Be like Nnoitra. He said thank you and is going to just enjoy the free treat. You should too." Nnoitra sent a smug look to Tia, and I think she just kicked him again because she could.

"I don't like that answer...thank you." I gave a nod to the response from Shinji. "Thank you." There was Tia, and Grimmjow looked like he was just going to devour me- I'll take that as a form of thanks."Grací." He replied, and I answered. "Pregó."

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" Raymónd, the waiter, asked now back. I gave a nod and handed him the menu. "We'd like the breakfast special. Make it messy. The messier the better. You guys will be happy about that choice. Trust me. It is like the ultimate hang over cure."

"Sí, sí, I agree. Five breakfast specials- messy." The waiter said and took the rest of the menus before shuffling off to get the order. I turned to them, they were all just staring at me. "What?"

"You...there's just too much mystery to you." Shinji said, I snorted a bit. "I'm no mystery. I like leaving mystery. It makes things easier. I'm as simple as one, two, and three. Hmm." I hummed lightly as I drank some more tea. 1: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. 2: I'm a Japanese doctor. 3: I'm on vacation.

"Mmh somehow I really doubt that."

"Oh, would you look at what is passing us by as you seem so determined to get to know me even though this will probably be one of our last days together- look at all the sights." If their lips weren't already in a flat line, they would be. Nnoitra on the other hand was looking at the sights. He didn't give two shits on who I was or anything.

"It's sad that I'm finding a new appreciation for Nnoitra as of the moment. You all should learn from him." Nnoitra snorted loudly before laughing. "I told you guys to quit bein' such a stick in the mud. When in Rome, right?" I saw Raymónd coming with the tray of food. I couldn't even imagine how difficult it is to balance food, and drinks, on a tray and not have a spill over. He stopped in front of our table and passed around the plates.

"The breakfast special, messy. Did you need anything else?"

"Nope. Thank you." I spoke and dug into the messy colorful mess on my plate. I still wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was absolutely heaven in my mouth. I heard light moaning. "This is so fuckin' good." Thank you Nnoitra for being the first to enjoy. There was this cheese in there that was so fresh and- ugh so much taste, and oil sautéed vegetables, chicken- I think. It was buttery and greasy at the same time. I think it was fried. There were bow noodles holding this sauce that was mind-blowing. It was creamy with tomatoes, spinach, and asparagus creamed into it I think. It was just a wild taste of flavor, and many, _many_ calories.

"Oh wow. This is good. I've got to admit this is amazing." A thanks goes to Shinji as he dived into the plate of food. Tia was silent as she ate- I'm quite used to this by now, and Grimmjow wasn't even breathing, I think, as he shoveled the food into his mouth. I watched with mild amusement as I ate. In the middle of the breakfast Raymónd came back, and I placed an order for desert. They finished that mountain of food off in no time, and then after the desert was this sorbet to cleanse the palate. Then we got bread sticks with a dipping sauce tray for the rest of the ride. It didn't last for half of it though. During the rest of the ride, they were admiring the sights and taking pictures. I relaxed and watched as everything went by.

"That was...beautiful, and the food- my fucking god the fucking food-" Shinji started with his head tilted back as he exaggerated on the food a bit. I lead the group to a place I had went to and loved for the pure fun. It is where you can get your portrait done for free if you donate the portrait to a child's hospital. They sell it and get money to keep funding doctors and nurses. "You are the best orangey- I'm fuckin' full and I ain' got no hangover anymore. It's a fuckin' miracle since I started drinkin' this mornin'."

"Well you shouldn't have started drinking, dumbass." I kept a laugh in to Grimmjow's words. Nnoitra bickered with him now and I just felt like I had a skip in my step. "I know you are but what am I?" I couldn't even believe Nnoitra went to that childish alternative to bickering. Though it was amusing as we trekked up a small hill passing shops, and homes, and other things. I heard something familiar a tone, a near mocking tone that sounded like it was saying, "Honey." I stopped and listened.

"Hey, what is it?" Nnoitra asked me as when I suddenly stopped he almost crashed into my backside. They were now in front of me, and looking at me. I was; however, not listening to them, but to the voice that sounded so much like my (nearly) daily nightmare at home. "Honey." _It could not possibly be_. I turned and looked around- I felt disbelief fall in me completely when I saw a pink head of hair across the street with illuminating golden eyes. I froze solid. I admit I froze like a statue. I couldn't even gape all the way due to the shock being so intense. Sazyel was here! He came across the street once finding an opening.

"Honey, I've been trying to call you all week." His arms were around me and his lips were pressed against mine. I guess I was still in a bit of shock though. I was barely able to respond to him at all. "Where is your cell phone? What is with that look?" He was speaking English. Why was he speaking English when he knows Italian? Who cares. What I cared about is something else.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He backed away a bit and had his phone up to me, and his other hand rested on his hip. "If you had your phone you would know that I've been invited to a special meeting. People are recognizing my talents all over the world. It is about time they recognized me too those da- uh?" I had reached up and pulled down the flared collar of his shirt. I clearly saw a hickey necklace. Leave it to him to cheat on me. I'd be surprised if he didn't after a week of no attention.

"_Who was it this time? Renji? Byakuya? A co-worker I don't know_." Asked in a near apathetic to cold tune. He pushed my hand away and straightened out the collar. "Well if you must know- it was Mayuri. I met him yesterday- he's such a brilliant scientist."

"_You're shameless, honestly. Go away to your scientist thing. I don't want to look at you right now." _ Sazyel kept the same sly look on his face. I was used to it by now.

"_Don't be so sore about it-" _ I glared at him and he sighed. _"Fine. Be that way. I'll have Mayuri keep me occupied then."_ I held his arm keeping him from leaving, he looked at me with that sly smile. I usually did this, but I wasn't going to say what I'd normally say. I'd usually say fine, or whatever he wanted me to say, but not this time.

_"Sazyel, I'm not giving you anymore chances. Lose my number. I mean it this time, and when we get home. Get out of my house, and don't bother leaving anything of yours behind for a latter day."_ He looked surprised finally. I could only hear a low whistle done by Nnoitra- the only one who understands Italian. I released Sazyel's arm, he just turned to me and looked a bit confused. I just turned away and headed back up the hill with my eyes straight ahead.

"Whoa, hold up. You have a boyfriend?" Shinji asked me, "And you've been flirting with Grimmjow? Granted he cheated on you obviously, but it doesn't mean you should."

"What you witnessed, Shinji is orangey breaking it off with 'em." Nnoitra said with a low whisper. "Pretty harsh too." I grumbled under my breath curses. I hated Sazyel. He doesn't realize how I am affected by what he does. Maybe he just got used to it. I cocked my head to the side.

"Flirting is one thing, having sex with a person is another. That prick, the balls...cold heartless bastard." Shinji's lips snapped shut as I muttered more curses under my breath. Sazyel cheated on me, what, nine times? Nine god freaking times? I'm pissed off but so happy at the same damn time. I'm single, but- hey I'm single. I can flirt and go crazy with Grimmjow all I want- this is great!

"What's with the happy face?" Shinji asked slowly as if I would just snap all of the sudden. "Nothing. Let's get our portrait done. They are amazing artists. The portraits get donated to hospitals, but we can take pictures of them when done."

"You don't seem all broken hearted about the breakup." The persisting questioning on Sazyel continues from Nnoitra. How I now loathe Sazyel even more. "That's because I'm used to breaking up with him. We've broken up nine times now. I really hope I don't see him again though. He's bad for my health."

"Nine times? Why? Did he cheat on you nine times?" I chuckled a bit as the ground leveled out and we saw artists all over the place painting people or things. "The ones I know about anyway." Spoke in matter of fact tone and went to an artist painting a little girl with a big toothy grin- a few teeth missing. The artist portrayed her perfectly. Full of life and joy with so many bright contrasting colors.

"Well then it's your own fault." I already knew that, but I didn't bother saying anything to Shinji about it. I was done talking about that guy. We ventured around looking at all of the painters till we settled on a painting style that we liked. Once the man got done with the portrait of a couple, he moved onto us- a group of five. I told him an idea, and he smiled then nodded before proceeding to paint. I was in the center with my arms draped over the shoulder of Tia and Shinji. The formation was from left Grimmjow, Shinji, me, Tia, and Nnoitra.

"_Finished! Come, take a look." _ I broke away from the group and went around the canvas. It was perfect. Dark contrasting colors went against the harsh bright colors of the half-torso group. A word curled under it "Sorridere" meaning smile. We were smiling- all of us, including Tia. The others came around and there was low whistling.

"That is skill man." With that Shinji took a picture. "We look freakin' badass." I moved back and clapped my hands together once. "Sí, now we go to Piazza Venzia then tour the Vatican Gardens- possibly also get a tour of Sistine Chapel! _It should be an eventful day_. Hey Grimmjow, may I use your phone?" The blunet quirked a brow at me before hesitantly handing me his pride and joy - obviously.

"Pizza what?" Shinji asked now following me to a bus stop as I learned to turn on Grimmjow's high tech phone- my phone, back at my crap hotel room, was all but a regular Nokia phone from 2004 I think. "It's not pizza, dumbass, it is museum called Piazza Venzia, or museum of the Risorgimento." Nnoitra dully belittled Shinji's smart, and Shinji just glared at the tall guy.

"It's a museum of the unification of the peninsular states of Italy. Best part is that it is free. Let it be known though it is prohibited to eat on the steps, and to mess with the guards. You really do not want to know the fine of either. _Oh so that's how you turn it on_." Murmured that under my breath. Now I need to find the numbers to dial a number. _What the hell._

"It's sad watching you try to figure that out. You're not the brightest bulb are yo-gack! What the fuck, Tia?" I ignored the light insult to my brain. It didn't matter to me any. I know I am smart, so why should his observation bother me? I finally found the number pad and huffed out a bit before smirking. I dialed the number I memorized over the course of a year, and put it to my ear- I think that is how it still works.

"_Vatican Museums, Rosá speaking. How may I help you_?" I gave a pleased hum when I got a response. A bus finally came around too, perfect timing. "_Yes. I would like to schedule two private tours for a group of five. I'd like the tour of the Vatican gardens, and the Sistine chapel."_ Spoke as I went up into the bus and had my wallet out. I dropped a few coins of change into the intake box, told the driver where we're going, and went towards the back for an open spot.

_"From my understanding in total that would be around five hundred american dollars. Yes?"_ Asked as I rubbed the back of my head a bit. The noise from other people talking was drowning out my own voice. _"Yes, and when would you like this tour?"_ I looked at my watch and bit my bottom lip in thought. _"An hour from now."_ She went on about it being short notice and a fine to being added to it- I was fine with it. We had to skip the first museum though. We can go to that tomorrow. I hung up and tapped the phone on my chin as I got to the seats up top and sat down. Immediately the spot next to me was taken by my devilish blunet, Grimmjow.

"We'll have to skip the museum of the Risorgimento if we want to make the tour. We can go tomorrow though. Ah, so much Italy, so little time. Here's your phone back, thanks." Grimmjow took his phone like he had just gained back a lost child of his. It was kind of weird. Grimmjow grumbled out a "welcome" before he started to tap around on that thing. I really couldn't keep up with what he was doing, not that I wanted to anyway- It didn't matter to me what he was doing or how.

"Five hundred-four dollars, and tax for a sudden fee." Okay. I take back what I just said. I'm interested in how he knows what I was up to. I gave a bit of a huffed breath- the others were sitting in sporadic places, none near us really- not that they could hear us over the bus moving, and the other people talking. Grimmjow looked like he was drilling a hole in the side of my head.

"I already paid for it, so don't worry about i-" Started to calm that stare, but he just interjected my words with his own, and turned up the heat in that stare. "Reservation only, non-refundable. You already paid for it, didn't you?" I gave a heavy sigh to this. Why couldn't he just be happy and say thank you? Is it really that difficult to be happy? Maybe that's human nature, we can't accept being happy. We have to be miserable or upset about something at all times.

"Look, it really is no problem. If it was, I wouldn't do it, so calm down." He leaned into my ear and hissed- literally he was hissing into my ear. "What the hell would you do if someone did this for you?" I turned to him a bit and nearly bit off his ear- speaking wise. I was nose to nose with him at the current moment.

"I'd say thank you, but I can pay for it. I'd show a little gratitude before smacking them in the face." He looked to have considered that for a moment- at least that acidic look dropped from his face finally. Like that though he just tilted a bit and pressed his warm lips against mine. The feeling was gone almost instantly. The heated look was the one to eat me, and he didn't look so upset now. All he's doing is firing up my damn libido- the shithead.

"Grací." He looked back forward as if everything in front of us- which is people- was the most interesting thing in the world. Grimmjow was an asshole. How could he just do that and ignore me? I leaned forward till my lips were pressing against the neck that is warm with smooth tight skin. My senses were overcome with a spice and musk scent. Grimmjow smelt divine. I wanted to bite that flesh, but I restrained myself and pulled away from the tempting mess called Grimmjow, and I looked out the window at the passing buildings. I could see Grimmjow's reflection on the window, he was looking at me from the corner of his eye. He looked a bit suspicious of me (again), but intrigued- very intrigued. I turned my attention back to him- like that was hard to do, and had his attention right away.

"Don't be so suspicious of me, really, it's stupid. I have money- plenty of money, and I'm indulging in life a bit. I honestly don't get out that much to use it, so what if I want to spoil others with my earnings?" Asked with a bit of a scowl that is usually a trademark look of mine. The overwhelming happiness of being in Italy just liquified my brain and turned my body into a shell of happiness.

"What do you do for a living?" He asked genuinely curious. I gave a bit of a smirk before looking out the window to watch the buildings and people pass by. "I'd rather stay in the dark with my personal life- I think there's been enough light spread on it as it is." I felt his lips again, they were hovering next to my ear, they were brushing the fine hairs there making goosebumps go up and down my spine.

"You know, I could take your picture, and do fancy things with my phone to find out exactly who you are, what you do, how old you are, where you live, and everything in between." I was nearly too engrossed in his warm breath caressing my ear to care what he threatened to do. I turned my head a bit and rubbed my cheek against Grimmjow, my lips now next to his ear as well.

"That would take the fun out of a mystery, Grimmjow. You already know enough about Sazyel, my now ex-boyfriend. You know I'm a devoted person, and I love life. Why don't you relish what mystery I have left? Let me be the Italian romance for you. Stop questioning me, and just enjoy my presence- enjoy me, because I will enjoy you." I pulled back away and nearly leaned against the window to see Grimmjow. His eyes were hooded with a thick lusty look and want. It made heat shoot my my groin and desire flood me. _I wanted Grimmjow more than anything right now, but we were on a bus, and I wasn't that out of control._

Grimmjow leaned forward just a bit more, and I tilted my head to the side. I could feel his breath running across my chin.. "Tutoré-" Tutoré? Huh, that means Guardian. I guess he translated it on his phone. "I'm going to be hilt deep in you before I leave tomorrow." He had whispered in a deep husky baritone that shook me to my core. I only have been bottomed once before, and I wasn't too hip on it, but Grimmjow made me feel like I should give it a go again.

_Wait, he's leaving tomorrow ? _"Tomorrow? But there is so much you have yet to see." Grimmjow grinned and leaned back into his previous position. I just stayed leaning against the window so I could face him better. "I've been here for almost a week. Work is calling me back. I have big plans coming up- and I can't miss them. You look dissapointed."

"What have you seen in your time here?" Asked curious, he couldn't leave Italy without seeing other things- and frankly I'm surprised one of their last visits is the Colosseum and the Trevi fountain. Usually that is a first on a tourists map plan.

"I've seen the Saint Maria Degli Angeli e dei Martiri. Saint Peters Baslicia. Of course you know the Trevi Fountain, and the Colosseum. I've been to the Pio Clementine, Gegorian Egyptian, and Gregorian Etruscan museums as well." Okay, so he's seen a big chunk of Italy- or at least the history of it. "The most fun though was bumping into you. Pulling us through streets tourists veer away from, and to places tourists rarely go to, and to an all Italian party. The breakfast, and the painting. I think this is a very satisfying trip." Grimmjow said in thought with his head dipping to the side a bit and eyes glazed over slightly.

"Maybe after the tours are done- it will take a while, a few hours at least. It's a long walk with the Vatican garden and the Sistine chapel. Besides admiring everything is time consuming too- anyway maybe we can what Italy is all about in the wake of the night. You haven't seen just how beautiful it can be." Grimmjow rubbed his chin lightly to that idea before pointing his long tanned finger at me pressing it against my chest.

"Alright Tutore, but under one condition." Grimmjow moved his finger up and hooked it under my chin and pulled me forward just a smidgen. "We go alone." Giving a bit of a nod, he grinned a bit, and he brushed the pad of his thumb against the bottom of my lip before pulling away and returning his attention to the front of the bus all while I sat there feeling my heart beating like humming-bird wings in my throat making me unable to speak, and an undeniable heat stirring in my groin.

We got to the vatican museum building where the tour guide was waiting for us- me in particular. We bantered back and forth with words, the guide and myself, as we moved forward. He translated things in English as we made our way through the vatican gardens. We passed a great big fountain that looked like a natural rock cave formation- it was absolutely breathtaking. We then went through the hedges with him and all of the flowers were in distinct patterns. It truly was spectacular.

When we finally got to the Sistine Chapel after 2 or 3 hours of walking the enormous garden and getting historical information, we were finally able to look up in awe at the ceiling. I gave the guy Michael many brownie points. Painting was hard enough, but doing it above your head, on a ceiling for hours on end , and over a 20 foot drop in such great detail was insanity. I applaud the guy for his artistic ability and his obvious insanity. We were led through other parts of the chapel, Shinji ooh'ed and awed at many things with the others. I kept my reactions on the inside. I was completely taken away by everything. When the tour finally ended it was 7:30 at night- just as the chapel closed.

"Wow, that was exhausting, yet brilliant. Let's hold off that other museum for next time." Shinji said getting an agreed grunt from Nnoitra- I had yet to tell them I wasn't going to go there, but at least they agreed now. Tia turned to me, her stoic face was still...very stoic. It was an oddity to show near to none emotions. You want to talk about a laid back person? Well here she is. "Where to next?" A burning blue gaze felt like it was scalding a hole on the back of my head.

"There is a festival going on not too far away. They last for hours- it's exciting. Come. We go." They followed as we went around a fountain, down some steps, and into an alleyway or five, and came upon a thrumming, beating festival. You could fee the drums bass go right through you. I forget what this festival is for, but it's exhilarating. Colors were going around everywhere, some people were in masks, and there was food, and dancing- food. I went to the vender and ordered something- I wasn't quite sure what. I just said anything while pushing others aside. I got a lot of things on a large skewer and turned as I bit into the meaty part. Grimmjow was there- I spotted Nnoitra in the crowed with Tia, and Shinji...well I don't know.

"You want one?" Asked before taking another bite. He watched me with eyes that were like swirling pools of lava. They glistened and gave out this heat that made me squirm a bit. Grimmjow's mind was far away from eating. I turned back to the vendor and put up a hand and shouted something, the guy handed me another skewer and I turned once more. Grimmjow was right there, not three inches away. I pulled up the meat and vegetable packed skewer to him,

"Eat, the night is young, and the party is just getting started." Grimmjow's fingers curled around my own on the skewer offered. The touch was electrifying and lingered. He took the stick from me and then wrapped his free arm around me, surprising me, and pulled me further into the crowed. Grimmjow pressed his hips against mine and moved side to side with the beat of the drums. Moving with him and relaxing. We both consumed the food on the stick and dropped it. Hands were curled around my hips and lips were pressed against the nook of my neck. I raised a hand and curled it through blue tresses, and had the other pressed against one of the hands on my hips as we moved to the thrumming beat.

"Nnh." Groaned lowly to the lips that slowly moved along my shoulder. Teeth nipped and tugged, and slowly I was losing myself. I was being steadily consumed by this man. I was rocking, pulsing, and moving to the beat now turned and against Grimmjow's chest. He moved with me. Our cheeks brushed together fleetingly, and his hands were under my a-shirt and dancing across my backside. I drug my hands down his chest covered in a mere cotton shirt- I could rip it right off. I wanted to, and I wanted to taste that tanned skin under it.

"Come with me." I spoke in this heavy voice, and I pulled in Grimmjow's hand making him follow along. He didn't put up a resistance though. I went through alleys getting further from the pulsing music. We got to the street and it took me less than 10 seconds to hail a cab. I spoke to the cab driver as I slid in giving an address. Grimmjow slid in next to me. "Where are we going?" His breath tickling my ear made me squirm every time. Turning to him just barely brushing our noses together.

"To my humble abode. Forse si potrebbe rallentare, e magari poi posso mostrarvi la mia abilità di romanticismo." Grimmjow looked like he wanted to eat me right up with the Italian that spilled from my lips. "E' il luogo in cui IO vi sedurrà e vi ricadono sotto la mia magia."

"If you speak to me like that, I will get busy on you right here, right now." He bit out with this deep lust laced voice that nearly made me fucking purr like a cat. I lifted a hand and drug the back of it along Grimmjow's jaw.

I then whispered, "I said, perhaps you could slow down, and maybe then I can show you my ability of romance. It is a place where I will seduce you, and you fall under my spell._ Blindly._" I was a romantic at heart, but I was on board for an occasional fling. This is Italy. How could I say no, or resist someone like Grimmjow that just leaks sex from his pores? In all honesty my sex was what probably kept Sazyel coming back to me. Oh the sex was so good.

"I will relish you, and ravage your fuckin' body in each way possible- there will be no romance on my end." I sucked in a sharp breath when Grimmjow grabbed my clothed crotch that was already getting hard from his words in my ear and breath on my skin. I had my hand curl on top of his that added more pressure- fuck it felt good. I so wanted it too, but not with the fucking cab driver peaking in his review mirror at us.

"Try to have some sort of control." Whispered in a voice I couldn't even describe how much desire was in. Grimmjow smirked and nuzzled the side of my head with his nose, "That goes the same to you, Tutore." I reached back and grabbed my wallet and slid up a bit in the seat. I pulled out a bill and showed it to the driver. "_If you get us there as fast as possible, this is yours." _ I was suddenly hitting the back of my seat as the car shot forward in acceleration. Needless to say I had dropped the 500,000 lire, which is roughly 354 dollars, onto the seat in front. Without much more conversation, or time wasted, we were at my hotel in no time. My hotel really was a rented house that I am renting for the month.

The house was beautiful, really it is. I went overboard when I rented it, really it has a lot of unused rooms, but it was gorgeous. It has 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, no fence, high above sea level, and each room was decorated with lavish items and different themes. There was a pool and this gazebos thing out near it with lights around it and lanterns- all of the lights had a timer that turned them on and off- everything was on right now outside, and only a few on inside. The house was surrounded with trees and blossoming bushes- it is gorgeous. The patios are stone and went around the house almost completely, honestly it was amazing. I heard a low whistle carry in the wind as the cab driver drove off.

"Woah, you're fucking loaded." I smirked a bit and grabbed his hands and walked forward with him behind. Grimmjow's nose was pressing against my hair, and neck. I hummed lowly when he started pressing slow kisses along my shoulder as I maneuvered us along the stone path that was dimly lit with lanterns above letting a dim orange glow light our way. "When do you have to leave tomorrow?" Murmured lightly and hung my head to the side as his lips worked their way up.

"My flight leaves at 1:15." I hummed a bit, that was just absolutely, "Splendid." I opened the tall wooden double door and slid in with him behind. Grimmjow perked his head up to see not a living room, but a dining area. A table covered in a gold cloth, set and ready for a large group of ten. It was surrounded with deep blue cushioned seats.

"Having a party?" I chuckled a bit and slipped away from his hold and moved around the area and up the two steps and turned passing the breakfast dining set and into the kitchen. "Holy shit, do you really need two dining rooms?"

"No, one is for breakfast, and the other is for dinner. Lunch is taken outside- where we will go." I got out a bottle of wine from the cupboard, I bought it the other day. I took the wine glasses on hooks from under the cabinet and sat it down. I turned to the tempting blunet that was marvelling at all of it.

"That seems really inconvenient." I huffed a bit and moved forward till I had a foot on the spiraling staircase that was off to the right. "Take the wine outside, there is a gazebos and a pool. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right out." I went up the staircase without any further words. I got to the room I was using and stripped of the clothes I had been wearing all day- honestly I was getting a bit disgusted with them. I pulled on more relaxed clothing and sighed feeling better 100 percent. I looked into the mirror before leaving. I wore a cotton off-white button up shirt and black spandex pants that were large for me, so they fluttered a bit as I moved. The pants barely hung to my hips, which showed the deep red boxer-briefs I wore. I had removed my shoes and socks before padding down the steps. I found a corkscrew in the kitchen, and made my way to the back where I found Grimmjow reading the bottle of wine.

"Oie, I forgot to give you the corkscrew." Grimmjow turned to my voice, those topaz glistening eyes darkened to nearly sapphires when they got onto me. I had not even bothered to button up my shirt all of the way, so it was showing a mass amount of my chest revealing my peach toned skin. I moved in and took the bottle from Grimmjow, he was silent, and just kept his gaze fixed on me. I worked with the bottle and yanked out the cork. I sat down the screw and cork onto the small wicker table and poured the sweet-strong wine into the flower decorated wine glasses. Sucking in a sharp breath when teeth were attacking my neck.

"You're...so damn impatient." Muttered in a low groan. Grimmjow's hand pushed one of the sleeves down getting resistance from the buttons and cloth. "How can you expect me not to do anything when you tease me with that _enticing_ body of yours?" Grimmjow growled out almost angrily into my ear before sliding his mouth down my shoulder. I groaned and nearly gave in to everything Grimmjow had to offer, almost. I was still set on taking things a little slower. I pushed back making Grimmjow stumble and fall onto one of the lounge seats. I examined Grimmjow. He wore a light green t-shirt with some sort of abstract design on it, plaid blue jeans, and black airwalk shoes. He looked so_ edible._ I grabbed the two glasses and knelt down having a knee between his legs and rested onto the back of my foot, as the other leg came up and was besides his hip. I offered a glass to him.

"You should try and savor moments. Though I am catching on that you have little to no control." Sarcasm dripped heavily from my words as he took the glass and gave me this cocky grin that I had half a mind to wipe off, but it was still attractive. How can one guy be so damn attractive, yet be so damn brash? I leaned over to the wicker table and hit a button on the radio that rested on a shelve beneath it. Italian music was playing, all of it was instrumental.

"And I am proud of that fact. Mmh music, wine, outside next to the pool, and under the stars. What could possibly be next?" Grimmjow, he can kill a mood really quick. It's a wonder why my libido desperately thrives for the guy. With one look he takes my breath away. Í leaned into Grimmjow with my chest against his, and my brow against his. The wine glasses were to the side almost against each other like we were. My gaze bore into Grimmjow's liquid heat.

_"You are an insufferable unromantic ass._" Though he did tell me there would be no romance on his end. "Let me indulge, would you?" There was this low growl emitting from his chest. That growl went straight to my fucking dick. The things Grimmjow is doing to me- it was unnerving. I wanted him like I wanted no other person _ever_. And that was a lot of famous models I've met.

I brought the wineglass to my lips and tilted it backward letting the sweet burning liquids go down my throat and sink into my stomach. It helped spread the already growing fire in me. Grimmjow took a drink of his wine before leaning forward towards me. I pulled the drink away, and my breath became hitched at the back of my throat. Grimmjow was nipping through the thing cloth at a hardened nipple. The heat curling around it and the sensation of the cloth, and teeth shot pleasure down my body pooling into my groin. _Shit, I'm already hard._

Grimmjow blindly leaned to the side a bit and sat his glass onto the stone ground before grabbing my glass and doing the same. His fingers worked on the buttons of my shirt as his mouth moved across my chest where skin was exposed. _Okay, fine, romance over. Fuck it. I give up._ Grimmjow slowly pushed the cloth from my shoulders, he let it pool at the curve of my forearms. I sucked in a sharp breath when his hands slid up my back with his nails dragging along.

"Ah- shit." I groaned as he drug his tongue from my nipple to the other delivering the same biting- suckling like treatment to it. My heart was racing a million miles an hour and my nerves were shaking. How was he doing this to me? I felt like I was on the verge of a meltdown and we haven't even really begun, also why is he going so slow? Crap, he was actually accommodating my damn wishes? Fuck that.

I pushed Grimmjow back completely on the chase, grabbed the sides of his face, and brought his lips onto my own. Fire burned through me, it felt like an inferno. Grimmjow's hands danced along the planes of my back, and his lips molded with mine, and he was going slow- so slow. I growled into the kiss making the devil smirk a bit. Grimmjow grabbed me and pulled back a bit.

"Slow, romance- remember? Control?"

"Fuck your damn control you fucking bastard." A wide grin played on his lips, "Ooh potty mouth. Not really romantic." Grimmjow's cheshire grin then went down a bit as I ground our erections together. "I want you." Breathed into his ear, "I need you now." Like my control was gone, his suddenly snapped as well. Grimmjow moved and pulled me on him completely. His arms were strong and holding me against him. His mouth- fuck his mouth. Grimmjow's tongue tangled with mine, he sucked, and bit forcing me to give in. I moaned deeply into that mouth when his hands curled around my ass and pulled me up rubbing our erections together once more. He rolled his hips against mine, and continued doing that.

It felt like I was in heaven.

"Fuck!" Moaned breaking the kiss, and leaned back into those hands. His finger just slid in without a warning. I moaned and leaned down having my hands slip under his light green shirt. Rippling, bulging muscles were under my fingertips. They quivered to my heated touch. It made me feel amazing to know I affected _him_ so. Grimmjow removed his hands from me as I yanked up the shirt, but they returned to where they were. I moaned lowly and arched down with my head on a heated chest as that damned finger was back in me dry. Pushing, circling, and teasing me. It still felt weird to me since I didn't do it like this often, but I knew what to expect.

"Keep making those sounds." I studied those deep sapphire eyes that glistened to topaz under the orange lighting of the lanterns. "Your voice is addictive. Ooh, you tightened. Is my voice turning you on?" Grimmjow whispered in thick lust- "How could it not, stupid." Muttered turning my face away from him as I felt my infamous red blush crawl up it. I tossed his shirt to the side and worked on the button of his jeans. "You're so tight. Do you know how tight you are?"

I felt my body go rigid and my mouth drop to let out a long deep moan as another finger pressed in slowly. The burning sensation and pressure weren't to uncomfortable. His fingers moved, sissoring and pressing. I panted in shaky breaths. "Y-Yes."

"You were the one laying your ex, you haven't done this in a while- or have you ever?" His finger spread and pushed in a little faster. I grunted trying to control my breathing and slow down my racing mind, but it wasn't helping. I pressed back into that hand and moaned. The heated breath caressed Grimmjow's small blue trail- his hair is a natural blue. That truly is one of the sexiest things in this damn world.

"Y-Yes. O-once, but it wasn't -nh th-that good." Grimmjow's fingers slid out of me and he pulled my hips towards him. I looked into those sterling eyes that were so serious, even that slight smirk seemed serious. The heat in his eyes made me want to crumble in his arms. It was strange, me being so docile, but I would fight later for laying the guy- who knows, maybe he'll be into it? I'm great at fucking.

"You'll enjoy this." I went to speak, but he turned me around and pulled the pants off of me. I had to grab the side of the chase and put my hand up onto the ground to keep from falling off. Grimmjow grabbed my hips and pulled. He was licking my ballsack through the deep red cloth. _Shit- christ- holy shit._ He was deep in there, the hell- that was so embarrassing. How could he do that? I couldn't help but push back though to the tingling his mouth was doing to me.

"Nice and pert. Fuck'n perfect ass." I sucked in a sharp breath as he pulled down the underwear with his teeth. A moan tore from my mouth as his tongue was in no-mans-land thrusting and swirling. "Shit- Grim-mjow." Panted out. I was being swept away completely by Grimmjow. He had me where he wanted me, and I couldn't even fight back, or catch on any resemblance of control. His two fingers were back and being slickened with saliva. I found myself rocking with those thrusts. Pleasure soon wracked through my body making it tremble.

"Fuck! Ahh- ah right- right there." Moaned rocking hoping that he kept brushing his fingers there. The sexiest chuckle met my ears. "So sensitive." Grimmjow murmured in the deepest tone that made me want to do unspeakable things to him. I cried out a moan when he added another finger and spread me. "Nh, nha, ah-"

"Look at your body. You tremble wherever I touch." He whispered and had his free hand slide up and down my thighs. They were trembling uncontrollably with his touch. "Do I really affect you so deeply? Do you want me that much?"

"Yes! Ah- shit- why are you t-teasing nh me?" Grimmjow sat up on his knees and stabbed his fingers inside me deeper before abruptly pulling them out and rubbed his cloth erection against my ass. "Because you've been teasing me since I fuckin' laid eyes on you. With that damn smile, the scowl, your damn attitude, and that damn body of yours, those lips- that fucking mouth. You denied me, yet wanted me. I'll give you props for being loyal- it's hard to find someone like that, but fuck- how'd you expect me to say no to you? Bastard."

"Ah!" He bit me hard on my shoulder and growled pressing harder against me. "Y-You're so s-stupid. You thi-nnh I want-Ah-ed to say n-oh. Shit- annh." His hand devilled into my boxers and wrapped around my erection tightly and started to pump it as he slid off the boxer-briefs. "Even if you didn't want to, you still did, which means I get to fuckin' tease you all I fuckin' want. Mh this feels nice." I trembled as he fondled my balls and then ass.

I was so hard it was insanity. This was insanity. But I so _desperately _wanted it.

I turned and pushed Grimmjow down. I attacked his pants and nearly tore them off- all he did was watched with this amused gaze filled with fire. I pressed my body against Grimmjow's and brought his lips to my own. That fire filled me, it was consuming me. Everything pulsed inside me with a want stronger than I ever felt, than I ever thought possible. Grimmjow growled and grabbed my ass and pulled me up his hips. Both of us groaned when our bare erections rubbed against each other. His body felt so wonderful against my own. Our bodies just puzzled together perfectly. I was being flipped around, then I was holding onto the chase on my hands and knees.

"You're too fuckin' addictive for your own good." I moaned to his words as he licked a trail up my spine and pressed a hot blunt object into my lightly moistened hole. I cried out a bit as he settled into me. "I want to fuck you so hard that you won't even remember your own name, or mine. I want you screaming so loud that someone will think I'm killing you." His words were harsh against my ear. I couldn't help but feel even more turned on, even more _excited_. I pushed the pain of his entry away to the back of my mind. Grimmjow thrusted his hips giving shallow thrusts. My shirt dipped further down the small of my back- I hadn't even noticed it was still on

"G-Grimmjow ah-ah- nh." I pressed my face into the cushion. The burn and pain was still there in full throttle. I tried to ignore it as he continued thrusting. "Shit you're so fuckin' tight. You're almost pinching my dick off. I'll find it babe, hold tight." I panted heavily keeping in the grunts and other sounds.

"_So big...you're tearing me apart."_ I muffled into the cushions. This was much like my first time, except Grimmjow was much larger. Grimmjow's hips snapped and moved up- suddenly a heat so pleasurable and blinding wracked through me like an avalanche. "Ah! Nnnh!"

"There we go." I was moving back with Grimmjow's thrusts. His hands roamed my body, fingers pinching my nipples- pleasure like I never felt before was consuming me. I rocked pushing and breathed out a wanton moan. Grimmjow's hand curled around my chin and pulled my head up. Lips were pressing against mine, his groaned and my moans were muffled by our mouths. Breaking away, I leaned my head back against the strong shoulder.

"Grimm- ah-ah yes! There! Ah crap- fuck. Nh." Hearing this deep sexy chuckle with lips against my neck. I was lost- Grimmjow was eating me alive, and I was completely fine with it. His hands were like little spawns that brought electricity to the surface. His lips were soft against my skin, and his teeth were the little shocks of pain that just brought more pleasure. Grimmjow's skin was so incredibly warm and smooth-

"Ah crap, like that- ah ha-harder- p-please. Pl-please. Ah! Yes! Shit- shit- ah-." Grimmjow bit my ear and licked the lobe afterward. "Such a dirty mouth you have. You like this?" His hips gave a harder thrust, his words barely computed with my brain, I screamed. "Yes!"

"Would you like me to go harder?" His voice was so dirty sounding, it should be a sin. "Yes, p-please Grimm-JOW! AH Yes! Yes- just- ah- fuck!" Grimmjow's hand wrapped around my neglected erection and his hips clashed against mine harder. I my mind was getting fuzzy. Grimmjow whispered more words, but I couldn't comprehend them. I heard Grimmjow moaning and grunting- it was such a wonderful sound. I felt a climax coming my way like a freight train. It hit me and pleasure went through me completely exploding into tiny bits. I was screaming and cursing. I felt warm liquids deep inside of me come out and slide down my ass. I was panting heavily with my elbows keeping me up on the chase.

"Fuck..." Grimmjow muttered and pressed against my backside. "We're doing that again." He panted out as I turned letting him fall on me. I panted too- what the fuck was all of that? I never felt so out of control before. I was straddling Grimmjow's hips and leaning back a bit finding my breath. Those eyes were melting me to my core. I felt my skin had perspired, and I could see the pellets of sweat forming and sliding down my washboard abs, cut sides, and muscular arms. I was muscular, but in a lithe way. Grimmjow was muscular in a body builder way.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against burning skin of Grimmjow's shoulder. I moved and pressed a series of opened mouth kisses across Grimmjow's shoulder and chest. I found a caramel nub and took it into my mouth. Grimmjow stopped breathing his raspy breaths for a moment as I swirled my tongue around the hardening nub before nipping at it.

"Hell..." I moved across his chest taking his breathy word as encouragement that he liked it. I gave the other nipple the same treatment as the other, and ventured down Grimmjow's torso that tasted of salt and just _him_. It was incredibly intoxicating. When I got near my goal, Grimmjow was already half hard again. I licked around Grimmjow's belly button feeling him shudder. I looked up a bit into those eyes that dared me to say anything. _Oh? A sweet spot. Mh._

"Quit smirking and looking at me like that. I don't fuckin' like it. Ah crap- you fucker!" I bit down on the ring of his belly button. Grimmjow's hips thrusted forward and a moan tumbled from those lips. Grimmjow's hands were threaded in my hair and he looked down at me like I had just shot him. He looked...stupefied. "What?" Asked lightly with the smirk he so didn't like.

"No one has done that before...who fuckin' bites a belly button?" I dulled to that and quirked up a brow. "Who sucks on someones balls through underwear?" He gave a sheepish grin- it fell instantly when I started nipping around the ring again and licked around it. I was pleased to note Grimmjow was a very clean person and cleans his belly button. Not many people do. I found out something very interesting about Grimmjow. His belly button was like a hyper sensitive dick. He was groaning and cursing at me, but not stopping me. Grimmjow was completely hard again. I chuckled a bit before slicking my tongue down the thin blue trail. Grimmjow was swallowing gulps of air trying to breathe.

"Fuck. No one will ever know about that. You fuckin' got it? Don't you fuckin' tell anyone about- FUCK!" If I knew I was good in anything. It was sex and all aspects of the deed, which included blowjobs. Grimmjow wasn't a small guy- it was at this point I was pleased about not having a gag reflex as I took him completely without warning. I started deep throating him, swallowing, groaning- sending vibrations up, and torturing the folded skin around the head, and then torturing the head. I drug my teeth along the pulsing vein, and added just enough pressure as I went down.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap! Holy fuck! You- ah fuck you're good at that- ah do-don't you have a f-fuckin' gag refl-ah-x?! W-Wait do that tongue thing again- ah fu~ck!" Grimmjow suddenly yanked me off of his erection that was about to spill all the goods, and he jerked me up his body. My mouth met the abused lips of Grimmjow's for a kiss. Grimmjow's musky taste on my lips was shared, and he groaned maneuvering me up a bit, and he grabbed my thighs and pulled them apart so I was straddling him again. His erection rubbed against my bottom pulsing with a want of release. I sucked in a breath, and groaned afterward when he moved and guided me on him. Sinking down, Grimmjow filled me again to the brim. I pressed my hands against his chest pushing him back on the chase. I sat up and looked down at him as I began to rock my hips. Little bursts of pleasure went up my back and in my groin.

"Grimmjow...would you consider me showing you how good of a lover I can be?" Whispered in a near low moan. "You already fuckin' are...damn your so hot and tight." Leaning back down. I pressed my lips back against Grimmjow. His were so addictive. His tongue swirled with mine, and he sucked, pulling me further against him as his hips went a bit faster. I moaned into that mouth. Grimmjow felt _fucking incredible._ I couldn't get enough. I pulled away from the kiss and panted out low moans into his ear.

"N-Not like this...stupid." Grimmjow's hips slowed to a stop. I gathered my breath and sat back up and studied those beautiful eyes, to the tanned pecs, and washboard abs that were much more prominent than my own. His long arms, and hands curled around my lithe hips. His legs were long and strong- but it is his eyes that make me crumble for him the most. Those gorgeous topaz eyes. "Just note it. If anything, I'm amazing at sex." His eyes heated deeper as I tensed around him. Grimmjow eyed me with consideration- that look nearly made me giddy as fuck, but I kept my little burst of excitement contained, as I lifted my hips again- I stared the pace.

Soon I was bouncing up and down on Grimmjow's lap, he was snarling and cursing- he was really a furious cat. His teeth were even longer than a normal persons. He was...so beautiful. I hollered and came without him even touching me. One, two, three thrusts later

"Fuck!" I slumped onto his chest feeling exhausted already. After a few moments I stared to trace my finger along Grimmjow's chest in lazy patterns as he either was asleep, or finally just caught his breath, and was breathing in long- slow deep breaths. Sweat covered the both of us, and my cum along with his cum too. I felt my lip curl in a bit of disgust. If there was something I hated to my being, it was being covered with sweat and cum and staying in it. Sazyel and I had that in common. It was probably the only thing we had in common. I stayed put on Grimmjow though. He was warm, and comfortable- wait no. I can't. I just can't stay in my filth and his too. I sat up and saw Grimmjow looking at me with low eyes.

_What was that look for?_

"I hate being in filth. Take a bath with me." He smirked a bit. "Commanding? Bold." I smirked a bit and leaned down till our drooping vibrant tresses were tangling with each other. "You'd invite yourself anyway, _so I figured I might as well invite you_." He hummed lowly and then surprised me. He kissed me softly. His lips gently pressed against my own in a sweet tender kiss. _Grimmjow...he's killing me._ He pulled away. I sighed lightly and stared into those dazzling eyes that just took my breath away. I was in Italy, and most likely was never going to see this man again after tomorrow, so I said what was on my mind.

"Don't kiss me like that, or I might fall in love with you, asshole." Grimmjow gave me a sexy sideways smirk and curled his fingers around the side of my head and pulled me back into those addictive lips. Grimmjow enslaved me completely with his lips. They moved across my own, and his tongue curled and played with me. He tilted me in his arm, pulling me in further, and kissing me deeper. I felt it, in my heart, a waver. He made me waver. Those lips pulled away every so slowly. I was just gulping in much needed air and staring into those captivating blue crystals.

"How about now?" He murmured in this tone that made my toes want to curl. It made my heart flutter and my stomach tie into knots. He was making me nervous and excited all at the same time. "You're shaking." Grimmjow pointed out and slid his strong hands down my backside. He rubbed my hips slowly and my lower back. I groaned. My back was starting to get cramped and sore, so it felt good when he rubbed it.

"Why? That'd be stupid since you're leaving. It'd be unfair. That's a cruel wish to have on someone, jackass." Bit out making him chuckle. "Mh, I don't know. Maybe you'll come with me." I looked at him to see if he was serious. For a moment he did look quite serious about what he said, but then he grinned and laughed.

"Don't looked like that. Christ ah, sorry I couldn't keep up the face. Jesus, I'd freak the fuck out if you did that. We've only known each other for like two days. If you did that I'd question your damn sanity." I snorted and leaned back and smacked his chest.

"You really are a jackass, you know that?" He gave me a proud beaming smile. "Yep. And you fuckin' like it." He ground his hips into my ass and I just rolled my eyes and got up. "Come on numb nuts. You are crusting up." Grimmjow looked down at his chest area where I spilled on him and grimaced to the semen that was becoming crusty.

"Right behind you." Grimmjow spoke up and was following me into the house. I went up the stairs and to the only bathroom, out of four, that has a bathtub. Grimmjow poked around at things- my stuff was on the counter. The basic toothbrush, tooth paste, hand soap, shaving cream, a razor, and cologne. I filled the tub and was pouring scented bath oils in it along with unscented bubbles. It was the only one I could find that I liked. Jasmine Vanilla. I checked the warm temperature, and watched the bubbles froth and create more bubbles. I felt arms wrap around me and hold me, and then lips press onto my neck.

"Smells good." Grimmjow's arms are strong, and sturdy. That asshole, he was really making me fall for him, wasn't he? I tilted my head to the side and got a side view of Grimmjow's sharp blue eye. He was looking at me in the corner of his own eye. Grimmjow was showing more endearing movements that I don't think he was noticing, and I was cursing him for it. If Sazyel was _anything_ like Grimmjow. I might have been the one running back. "Well something has to compensate for our crap smell." He barked out a laugh,

"It's called sex, and it smells wonderful." He growled into my ear and before I knew it, I was being pushed into the clawed foot tub. Grimmjow soon followed and we were both lost in this firey passion that was indescribable. It was like this hidden-captive emotion was suddenly coming forward and overwhelming every part of my body and emotion. I couldn't control myself- all I could do was submerge myself in the feeling and let myself be taken away by it.

"God, you're amazing." Grimmjow breathed out as the water lapped up our bodies in a rapid motion slowly becoming still. I was trying to drink air, but it wasn't working. None of it was staying in me. I smirked and looked up through my darkened orange tresses that fell in front of my eyes a bit. "I know." He smirked too.

"Cocky bastard aren't you?" I huffed a bit and took in another needed breath of air. I nuzzled my nose against his slick chest and hummed. "It's not cocky if it's true." Things went much smoother with the oils, _much better._ I sat on my knees and just slumped my torso against Grimmjow. I ran my hands over his smooth satin like skin and enjoyed it more than I should really. I kissed random parts on his chest and sighed lightly

"Can you..." Humming a bit and moved my lips along his chest. It was so smooth, and silky, I just really didn't want to stop at all. "Well- I was just curious..." I paused wondering where he was getting at. I looked up without removing my lips from one of his ribs. Grimmjow looked nervous. I took in his words and a light flashed above me. Backing up into a sitting position once more and cocked my head to the side. "You seem...capable enough..." I knew what he was talking about. But I was enjoying watching him try to ask. Grimmjow suddenly punched the side of my shoulder sending a bit of stinging pain up it. It was nothing though, I just laughed a bit.

"You fucking asshole, you know what I'm talking about!" I snorted and dropped my hand back onto his chest. "Sí. I was just enjoying watching you squirm. Ow!" I rubbed my shoulder again- that one hurt more.

"Fuck you. I take it back." I reached down and cupped the sides of Grimmjow's face with my hands. He was glaring up a damn storm at me. It was undeniably _cute_. His lips were downturned into a bit of a pout, and he was peeving like a cat. Grimmjow could be incredibly _adorable_ when he wanted to be. I felt like the control was handed over and rolls were switched. Grimmjow's eyes widened to my demeanor change- I felt very serious. Grimmjow was asking me to take a first from him. I took that very seriously. I knew how when I first did it I was very nervous, and I so wanted it to be amazing, but it wasn't.

_"You better be serious with me."_ Whispered very seriously- probably the most serious I've been since we've met. "I don't know what you're fuckin' saying dumbass." He growled holding the sides of my wrists and pulled, but was unable to pull them away from his face. It was like a little light going off in his own mind. "You only have this single chance to take back what you have asked me. I take giving pleasure to someone seriously, and very seriously to someone who hasn't experienced a part of a pleasure before." Grimmjow's eyes were wide like platters, but he didn't say anything. Grimmjow wouldn't, would he? He was just that kind of guy. He wouldn't admit to wanting something like this.

Not many people know this about me, not even my own friends, but I liked pleasing others. I liked helping them. I enjoyed seeing people happy. It some how feels like it was clearing up some dark place inside of me. A place I never venture to often, just once a year, but it makes everything brighter to see others happy and in pleasure. It devastates me when I can't help someone- or if a patient dies on my operating table. I only ever wanted to help people...and please them. I think that's what makes me good at what I do- being a doctor, and sex.

Grimmjow was already groaning at my lightly pressured touching around his body, my lips sucking on his skin, and our grinding together. My hands danced moving quickly, and keeping the right pressure. I didn't want him to be nervous with me. I wanted him to be excited.

"Fuck! God damn-crap you-'re f-fucking- so fuckin' g-good at that shit!" I had him in my mouth and my hands were tweaking other places that had Grimmjow arching and hissing at me. Profanity fell from those sweet plump lips. He didn't even feel my finger enter him, or the second one when his body relaxed completely. He did feel it when I started doing small thrusting motions. He just looked at me with eyes glazed with lust and this deep heat that was almost like the heat in me. It was an uncontrollable blaze that was irresistible. The oils made it more slick- which was good. I slid in another finger and continued my assault on his erection, then-

"AH FUCK! Crap, fucking- shit! Ah- what the shit! Ah!" Grimmjow was tightly gripping onto my locks and bucking upward as he bellowed out in ecstasy. It was one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. The oily water sliding down his body, his back arched, head thrown back, and mouth wide open. The second most beautiful is when his head dropped and those tightly closed eyes just opened a bit showing the immense pleasure he truly was in, a deep blush across his cheeks, as he panted and moaned uncontrollably.

I had moved up and took his mouth with my own. The vibrations of his moans turned me on further. I tested waters with him, he didn't even flinch to my erection brushing against the prepped area. In fact, he just moaned. It was like he was as lost as I had been. Not yet though- no, not yet. I didn't want him to be nervous even a _little_. My hands danced and rubbed in untouched areas. Grimmjow was just biting venomous words into my mouth before he said it,

"Just do it already you damn bastard!" I refused, and played with him more, torturing him with my mouth and touch. It wasn't till his head was back against the white porcelain tub and he was whimpering in a need being unfulfilled that I moved up and smoothly pressed into him. Grimmjow's breath hitched and stopped. I stopped when I got to the hilt. I had to breathe, and calm my nerves or else I'd just keep plunging into Grimmjow like a battering ram.

"Move..." He muttered in an airy breath. I refused and just kissed his neck. "Not yet." He growled and groaned at the same time. "Why the fuck not?" Grimmjow whined in a needy moan and wiggled his hips only to moan again. He was growing delirious, which was good. "Please." Grimmjow whispered quietly, his tone was filled with vulnerability he actually said please! It honestly shocked me, but moved me into action. I had started with slow shallow thrusts, and Grimmow was relaxed and welcoming- his walls were so velvety and warm. He just sucked me in with a near greed. I felt like my control was beyond myself when I heard that pleaded word.

Then I really started to move. I was known for stamina and speed when I was in high school- and I've still got it. Profanity filled the bathroom with a series of wanton moans, and grunts. I felt something inside of me break a bit. This was the last time I was seeing Grimmjow. I really didn't want it to be that way. I wanted Grimmjow...I felt like I needed him- that he was an _absolute_ necessity. I had Grimmjow in my arms as we moved and kissing him. He returned the kiss as best as he could, but was filled with moans.

_I want you, Grimmjow. I need you, but I can't keep you. So, I will just savor this time we have together._

"Ah!" His head thrown back as I felt his essence spread all over our stomachs and my hand. The tightness curling around me made me follow him. Moaning deeply, I came to a slow stop and held Grimmjow on my lap. Grimmjow seemed like he ran a marathon and couldn't breathe. He was slumped against me feeling like jello and not moving aside from his chest heaving up and down.

"You...are...a jackass." I quirked up a brow, but stayed put against the side of the tub- how we moved there, I honestly don't remember. "Who...the fuck...says...not yet?" I could almost laugh, but I settled for giving only a light smirk.

"I didn't want to hurt you, or make you nervous." Grimmjow shakily pushed himself up a bit using my shoulders and gave me one hell of a nasty glare. "When...I say move...fuckin' move. Wipe that damn...smirk off of...your face, bastard." I reached up with a hand and caressed his lower jaw and part of the side of his neck gently.

"I truly am going to miss you, asshole." He grinned a bit to that last bit. "We still got all night." He muttered before attacking me like a rabid animal. How he still had that much stamina was beyond me. We managed to drain the tub and stumble along to a shower and clean off there- no oil. Then...we made it to the bed and everything was lost after that.

Morning came around- or was around by the time we fell asleep- how about- I woke up. I peaked open an eye an grumbled to the sun coming in through the window. I felt a heavy arm draped around my waist, and I hummed a bit to it. I looked up to the side table at the front of the bed- Grimmjow and I weren't sleeping on it right, but that didn't matter. It shone 10 a.m. at me. I think we finally called it a night at 3 or something like that. I know we got to my place around 9-ish and were fucking like rabits since then.

I turned a bit and saw Grimmjow passed out cold. He was drooling a bit, and I smirked. Grimmjow had his cute moments, and this was one of them. I'd let him sleep a bit more before waking him. I slid out of his light hold and draped the sheet over his hips before leaving the room. I got into the shower and bathed off the activities. I went down to the kitchen and whipped up a healthy, but tasty, meal of stir fry vegetables and meat that was only cooked in very few seasonings and not much, but some, extra virgin olive oil. I put it on two plates and carried it back upstairs to the room Grimmjow was till out cold in.

"Grimmjow..." Spoke lightly and sat the plate in front of his nose. I saw his nostrils flare slightly, "Grimmjow." Spoke again, and those luminous blue eyes opened slowly still drowsy. They slid onto me tiredly. He looked as if there was no chance in hell that he was going to move. Grimmjow let me do the deed to him two more times last night- after he dominated me again to prove he was still in fact all man and very capable of giving pleasure.

"I made you some food. You should eat." Those eyes fell to the plate an inch away from him. Grimmjow gave a low groan before willing himself into propping himself up onto his elbows and using a pillow for support. He turned the plate more in front of him and grabbed the fork then stabbed some meat mixed vegetables.

"What time is it?" He mumbled before shoving the shovel of food into his mouth. I peered at the clock and it was 11:33 now. "It's quarter past eleven." He gave a hum in response. I ate from my plate finishing my smaller portion to his quickly. I sat down the plate on blue striped chair I had occupied. I reached forward and placed my hands on each side of Grimmjow, and leaned down placing a kiss on the back of his shoulder. I breathed in his thick musk scent and breathed out slowly with a low hum.

"If keep doing you do that, I will find time for another round about." Grimmjow said with a cheek full of food. I moved my lips up his shoulder and found the side of his neck. "Finish eating." Murmured against his skin. "Then shower. I'll get your clothes from outside." I kissed his jaw just barely, and then buried my face in his neck and hummed. This was just..._perfect._ "I'm sure you have a few missed calls." Placing a kiss on the curve of his neck, Grimmjow gave a low growl. It was a warning sign to stop. I didn't really _want_ to though. Grimmjow's skin was just so addictive. It was soft, yet firm. It has this smoothness that I blame the oils on, but it was completely addictive, and like a drug to me.

"Tutore..." Grimmjow voiced his warning further. I sighed and pulled away from the skin and I hovered above him. Grimmjow had his head turned so he could see me somewhat. Those eyes were dangerous and close to saying "Shower: you and me. Now." I was tempted to do that too. I looked at the clock. A number fell showing 11:42. I looked back at him.

"Do you think we can get done in fifteen minutes with shower included?" It was like that set him to spring. His arms curled around me and lips pressed against my own, but he spoke before that. "Fuck yes." We tumbled and found the shower and stared to bathe each other. I was arching against the wall with my hands deep in Grimmjow's locks slathered with shampoo, as he rammed into me. His hands were spreading soap along my body. It was one of the most sensual things I've felt.

"Grimmjow ah!" Lips pressed against my cheek and his breath mingled with mine. Grimmjow's arms held me and pulled. This was it, I was going to die of happiness, wasn't I? Grimmjow and I made it out of the shower one minute behind, but that wasn't bad at all. I dressed in a pair of my clothes I got from dear Italy and padded down the stairs. Grimmjow followed me up to the door where I went out back and found our clothing. I gathered it up along with the knocked over, but thankfully not broken, wine glasses, and bottle. I went back in and dropped the clothes on the floor and took the cups into the kitchen.

"Fuck. I have twelve missed calls, and a gazillion text messages." I washed the cups and returned them to the holder and then put away the dishes I cleaned from breakfast. I went around and saw Grimmjow in his plaid boxer-briefs and jeans- not buttoned yet, and fiddling with his phone obviously sending a text."They think you kidnapped and killed me. A bunch of over grown drama queens is what they fucking are."

"I think it's nice they worry even though you're a major asshole." He smirked and cocked his head in my direction. I was leaning against the wall staring at him with my own smirk. "Proud of it babe." I snorted to that. Only an asshole would be proud of being an asshole.

Grimmjow came over and did one of those endearing moves that made me want _to_ kidnap him. He kissed the tip of my nose and chuckled. It made me melt into a puddle of goo as he slid on his shirt and buttoned up his jeans. I held in a sad sigh as I went to my clothes and dug out my wallet from it. My phone was in the room I was occupying, and it was most likely dead. I looked to the clock, it was 12:24 now. He only had forty minutes to get to the airport and on his plane.

"You don't have much time to get there. You should hurry." Grimmjow gazed up to me and then to his phone. "Yeah, Shinji already got the stuff packed. I'll just meet them at the airport. Mh-" I had walked down and grabbed his hand that had the phone and pulled it towards me. I couldn't control myself. I _needed_ just one more kiss. He returned my desperation equally. My fingers were threaded in the damp blue tresses, and his arms were wrapped around me pulling me up to him. Not even a piece of paper could fit between us. When we finally parted, we were breathing raspy breaths. I stared into those deep impeccable blue eyes.

"Bella vero?" His arms tightened around me. "Sí...very beautiful." His hand came up and the pad of his thumb brushed across my lips before his touch left completely. I shoved my hands into my khaki shorts. I felt my shirt bunch further at my elbows- it was a thin, form fitting, white long-sleeved shirt that I pushed up exposing my forearms. Grimmjow gave me this wicked smile before giving a wave.

"Addio." I couldn't help but smirk to his pathetic Italian goodbye. "Arrivederci." I watched as he padded out of the home and onto the street where he hailed a cab. Only for a moment did he look back at me in the doorway, leaning against the frame watching him with my infamous scowl. He went forward into the cab, and it drove off. I felt like- in all honesty, that Grimmjow went off with a piece of me.

"I will remember you..." I sighed finally and slid back into the house having the door shut behind me. I rested on the door and stared up at the ceiling. Now how was I going to finish a week here without Grimmjow? Funnily enough, I don't even have a picture of him, but he has many of me. Lucky asshole.

**Four Months Later**

**Japan**

"I get it, okay? Just shut the hell up." Bit out bitterly to a co-worker of mine. He was incredibly annoying and egocentric at times. We just so happened to go to high-school together, med-school, and apprentices as well. He was a friend- but god at times I just want to shove my fist down his damn throat. I'm sure the feeling was mutual.

"Seriously Kurosaki, don't use that language. We're in a hospital." I hissed a curse under my breath as we went around the corner with clipboards in our arms. "We're always in this damn hospital."

"You know Kurosaki, for making Director you sure don't seem to respect the title." Oh, would he just let that go? The old guy- director, got too old to do the job- they declared that he had to retire once he fell asleep during an operation a month ago, so he chose who he thought had the most passion and skill for the job. He chose me, and now Uryu won't get off my back about it. I was one of the youngest directors _ever_. The ones who looked at me with the look of disdain- I challenged them. In a surgery of course, and I kicked their asses in time and perfection. I knew what I was good at, and helping people was number one on my list. Two is sex...and I won't even begin to think about that.

"You know full well I don't give a damn about titles." Uryu gave a irritated sigh to my words and pushed his thin framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "As much as you care for uniform protocol." He took note on my doctor who t-shirt with the 10th doctor saying "Allons-y", faded blue jeans that are cut at the knees, and my black pair of chucks. I was wearing the lab coat if it made him feel any better, and I did have a name tag hooked to it, and a stethoscope hanging around my neck. That was doctor enough.

"I make my own rules, so shut up four eyes." Uryu didn't seem to care that I was the one who signed his paychecks at the end of the day now. He still treated me like he did in high school. In all honesty it was actually relieving. I didn't want him treating me differently because of my new title. "Abide by company rules, Kurosaki, also the electronic specialist is waiting for you at the front."

"What electronic- what?" Asked now confused. "The one you want to program the computers- make them more high tech able to do more in surgery. Remember?" I hummed a bit and went in the other direction. "Kurosaki!"

"You handle it."

"K-Kurosaki, I can't. You handle the money- K-Kurosaki!" I dodged him and was now in hiding in the hospital. I didn't want to be bothered. I finished with two long ass surgeries, did my paperwork, filed for more surgeries on the board, and checked on all of the patients in the hospital. I am beat! And unless that electro- whatever person is dying, I'm not going.

"Director, please come to the front desk." I looked up to the announcer- it sounded like a nurse and one of many banes of my existence, Rukia Kuchiki. She was smart and witty. She could always pull me out of a hiding spot, and it drove me nuts. I stayed put and just looked through the files in hand. It was all the patients discharged today. They were all doing well, and I'll see a few of them in a couple of weeks for a check up.

"Director Kurosaki, come to the front." She was getting upset for being ignored, but I couldn't care less. I was finally left in a silence to read the files and relax. It ended as soon as I was relaxed. "Director Kurosaki! The front needs your attention." Just then my pager was going off. I looked at it and it was blaring "Trauma" at me. Now this is what I am here for. I grabbed the files and jogged out of the little hiding spot in a linen closet- the janitor felt sorry for me and kept it quiet, he thought it was amusing too.

I bolted down the halls and down the stairs not even thinking to bother with that slow ass elevator. There was a slow elevator and a fast one. Slow for people who want to relax for at least a minute, and the fast one for people who are in a rush- but running downstairs is just faster to me. There was no waiting period. I got to the ER area and stopped when I saw everything was calm. I saw Orihime- a nurse. She looked nervous.

"Orihime, where's the trauma." She fidgeted nervously- as being the one who paged me, she should be. "I-I'm sorry D-Director. S-She made me."

"She...made you-Agh!" I was suddenly yanked to the side and I nearly lost my files in that tug. Rukia was in front of me shaking me back and forth. "How dare you ignore me over intercom! Did you not hear me! You are needed-"

"I'm always needed- stop shaking me damn it! I have file- You crazy midget."

"K-Kuchiki-san, maybe you should stop." Orihime said now next to me holding the files thankfully. I batted away Rukia's hands and hissed. "What are you trying to do? Give me whiplash you midget? Ow!" She stomped on my foot, and now she was trying to break toes.

"Quit calling me midget, or I'll file a complaint to the board of directors." I sneered at her and pushed her back with two fingers. "I'm on the board of directors, dumbass." The nurses and other doctors around us were used to this and now just watched the scene with amusement. The patients were completely shocked by the behavior though- it was a thing that happened often.

"Well you aren't the only one there. Cut the atti- how dare you!" I stuck my tongue out at her and had my thumb near my ear, with the other hand at my side, and I wiggled my fingers and made the ble-ble noise. Rukia gave a sigh and crossed her thin arms over her near to nonexistent chest.

"Honestly, there is no getting through to you. Since you're down here, please meet with the special electric guy. I don't know what you want done, and Uryu just left it in my lap." I sighed lightly myself and ran my fingers through my tresses.

"Fine. Where is the guy?" She pointed to the side with her thumb, "Over there. You've made quite the first impression." I cocked my head to the side and, for a moment, I literally felt like my heart stopped dead in my chest. It was those captivating topaz eyes- those eyes I had last seen over four months ago in Italy. He was just _there_ ! With that cocky ass smirk- yet still surprised to see me look, standing next to one of the many nurses stations in this hospital. He wore black slacks, plain white shirt with writing on the front in a symbol- and I'm certain there is a company logo name on the back. And he wore sleek black shoes, and had an equipment belt on full of- whatever the fuck that shit is. I just knew what the gloves were- leather and white.

"He's some foreigner obviously. He speaks good Japanese though- Ichigo? What's wrong?" I put up a hand and moved away, "Thanks." Muttered and moved forward to _Grimmjow._ There were these emotions stirring inside of me. They were confusing and all bundled together, but what I could make out of it was overwhelming happiness. Grimmjow straightened up and extended his hand to me, I eyed it for just a moment before taking it in my own. His touch was the same- electrifying.

"Pleasure to meet you, Director. Kurosaki." I had to hold back a groan to the fluent Japanese words that fell off of those sinful lips. That grin of his went wider- I think he saw the desire in me, he just had to - that asshole. "The pleasure is all mine. Computers...heh." I smirked and let go of his hand and turned away. I flicked my fingers for him to follow me. I went forward and heard his footsteps behind me. Rukia and Orihime just watched in confusion to this.

"Guardian, huh?" I was unable to stop grinning. "I said loosely translated. I didn't say it was Italian, nor did I say I was Italian." I wouldn't get used to Grimmjow speaking Japanese- I jut wouldn't.

"I thought it meant strawberry." I stopped and looked over my shoulder to the blunet. He raised his hands in a white flag. "Or number one guardian." I continued forward with those footsteps echoing behind me. Questions filled me, so many questions.

"Why are you in Japan? When did you get here?" I heard his low questioning- but curious hum. "About three months ago. I moved here for business in expanding my company I established a few years back. I almost didn't make it, or come here." I went around the corner and into the farthest ER room that had the computers I wanted upgraded. "But I'm so fuckin' glad I did."

Fire, it was fire attacking me. Passion that had been lost since Italy. When the door closed Grimmjow had grabbed me, turned me, and pressed me against the sink area. His lips were on mine devouring me completely. I moaned to the contact. I felt like my heart just flew out of my body and into Grimmjow. I was holding the side of his stubbly cheek, and my other hand was balanced on the sink rim. Grimmjow's arms were curled around my waist and neck. We were so tightly pressed together. I could taste his desperation- it matched my own. His lips- they tasted of peppermint. His mouth tasted of coffee. His _scent_ was the same. Musky and earthy. It was wonderful. _I had missed it so much._ Pulling away finally I gazed into those beautiful eyes of his.

"You are an asshole." I wrapped my hands around his hips and pressed my brow against his chest. I felt like that piece he took away from me in Italy was finally returned. I felt whole again. "A fucking asshole from hell." I heard him huff a laugh before nuzzling the side of my neck.

"I've missed you too, bastard.

"Grimmjow..." I paused feeling my heart just soaring through the air. Words were stuck in the back of my throat. I pushed though, I wasn't afraid. I needed him. I really felt that I needed him to be complete. "I told you...didn't I? Don't kiss me like that."

"But what if I want you to fall in love with me?" He asked in this teasing tune that had a serious undertone. The words were there, they were right on my tongue ready to come out. I just tilted my head back to peer into those eyes that I just adored so much. "Then you've succeeded. Now deal with it." Grimmjow smiled widely and did that nose brush of his- not quite an Eskimo kiss.

"You've got to deal with it too, bastard." He muttered making my heart fill with this overwhelming feeling of warmth and...was it? Yes, it was, love. I love this damn asshole right down to his damn core. I had his hand in my hands, and those tasty lips on mine.

"Aw how romantic!" I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned. I saw a nurse there- her name is Nelliel, she's very nice and sweet- a good nurse, but a hopeless romantic. Why was she there in scrubs! I turned sharply and saw there was an operation going on and everyone was looking _my_ way! I felt a little crack.

"What the hell are you doing? Saying romantic? Get the hell back in there and work idiot." I chased Nelliel back into the operation room, Grimmjow nearly followed me in. "Hey, you stay here you're not sterile- you know what I mean idiot- don't laugh. Nell back to work. All of you back to work! Don't make me fire you." Lectured them. The female nurses were giggling at me, and I could see some doctors with the masks up- their eyes were crinkled making me believe they were smiling.

"But he loves you, and you love him too! It was so sweet and roman-" Nelliel started but was interrupted.

"Forgive us director!" Some of them said in sync.

"No way in hell Not if you don't forget this entire event!" I felt an arm curl around my torso and yank me out of the operating room back into the cleaning station. Damp hands turned me and lips calmed me, but also heated me up more. They were gone all too soon. Grimmjow was grinning widely at me.

"You're mine now and they know it. I don't want them to forget." I felt a blush curl its way onto my cheeks. "You're so embarrassing, asshole." He chuckled and pressed his cheek against my own. "You love it."

I did. I loved it...all of it. Every despicable thing about Grimmjow- I loved it. He's such an asshole.

* * *

**A/N**: *coughs* Well then...that was rather lengthy. I had debated on cutting it up, but you know, whatever. Well I sure hope you've enjoyed this story, please let me know your thoughts on it! Tata!

As for my other stories...eeeeh I'm working on it...slowly. *veers away and leaves*


End file.
